We hold each other's hearts
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: After Mills ends his and Gabriela's relationship, she becomes fixated on the idea that Matthew Casey doesn't reciprocate her feelings with him. Although deeply in love with the Lieutenant, she hides her feelings and Matthew thinks she doesn't love him as he loves her. As quoted by Peter Mills, "Lieutenant Casey has her heart, and neither he nor she seems to know it." Casey/Dawson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! After watching Chicago Fire I have completely fallen in love with it! Also, the Casey/Dawson relationship is something I love, they should just get it on already!**

**Although I love Peter Mills, I find him slightly boring and I just wish Casey was with Dawson instead you know :(**

**So hopefully you'll like this fic if your a Casey/Dawson shipper!**

**Hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

As I prepared dinner for the Firehouse, I couldn't help it when my mind drifted to Gabby. We'd been dating for a few weeks now, and while it was great at first, our relationship is already showing the signs of a downfall.

When we began dating the passion and excitement had been there; we shared stories over a beer and joked around while making dinner. We'd snuggle up to films in the dark and fight childishly over who gets to use the shower first. It had been lovely, easy, exciting and fresh, but now, I feel like I'm losing Gabby to the Lieutenant.

She doesn't notice that when she enters a room the first thing her eyes do is search for him. Or that she watches him intently at a scene, secretly scared of the danger he was in. Or that when he's talking to the guys, she listens with great enthusiasm and smiles. Or that her ears prick up to the sound of his voice. Or that when she is talking to him a longing, passionate and loving look is in her eyes, along with a small cute smile on her lips.

Gabby doesn't notice this, but I do.

And Lieutenant Casey is the same too. He too searches for her when he enters a room. He watches her at every scene, checking to see how she is and how she coping. Whenever he gets the chance, he gazes on admirably when she is treating a patient and his eyes light up with passion, pride and admiration for what she is doing. When she's laughing or joking with Shay and Kelly he's always listening with a grin on his lips. When she is down, he's the first one to notice and is the first to ask what is wrong and how he can help.

He notices what I don't.

I only see how they interact with one another; I don't play a part in any of it.

Lieutenant Casey has her heart, and neither he nor she seems to know it.

* * *

From the sofa Mouch looks around and notices Gabby is nowhere to be seen, "Where's Dawson? Mills is nearly finished with the grub."

Otis smirks and hits his stomach with a rolled up newspaper, "And with you around, Dawson will never eat."

Mouch snorts and shrugs "A fire-fighter needs his grub," as the room laughs at Otis' comment. Shay proceeds to rub Mouch's stomach and sarcastically declares, "I think the baby likes me!"

"I think she's sleeping, I'll go get her," I add and leave Herrmann in charge of stirring the sauce.

As I retreat into the sleeping quarters Mouch calls, "Don't get to close Peter Mills, Dawson doesn't like it when she's woken up!"

"I know from experience" I mumble under my breath, and wonder whether I'd being seeing Gabby for any longer. She seems to be slipping away faster and faster every day.

As I enter the sleeping quarters I find Gabby mumbling in her sleep; I can't make out anything she's saying but I smile because she is adorable when she sleep talks. I walk closer to the bunk bed where she was lying and just before I rouse her awake; her plump lips open and groan longingly and passionately, "Oh, Matt."

I step back in shock, and my worst fears are confirmed. Gabby was in love with the Lieutenant. I had to get out of this now; I couldn't stay in a relationship where the girl I wanted was in love with someone else. It wasn't fair on neither of us, I didn't want to get hurt and I didn't want Gabby always longing for someone else, but knowing she couldn't have them, because I knew she wasn't the type of girl to cheat. But I also knew she didn't want to hurt me, so to make this easier on both of us, I would end it tonight.

I sigh in disappointment and sadness, realising my relationship was now over. It wasn't long, but I enjoyed it. I was becoming to really like Gabby, but I guess it was best to end it now and just have good memories to look back on.

I step forward and place my hand on Gabby's shoulder and gently shake her awake. She opens her eyes, and looks kinda shocked when she sees me looking back at her. Her brown eyes told me it wasn't me she was expecting, it was Lieutenant Casey.

"Er um, grub's up. I thought I'd wake you before Mouch ate it all." I explain myself and walk away, leaving Gabby staring at me confused, wondering why I was acting off.

I don't turn around; I just keep on walking and quickly change my mood before I re-enter the break room/kitchen, shouting at Herrmann for leaving the sauce unattended.

I would miss Gabby, but I knew I was the making the right decision in ending things between us, especially after _that_ incident. I wouldn't be second best.

* * *

We got off shift at 9pm, so around eight I sent Gabby a text message saying, "_I need to talk to you, your place at 10?"_

A few minutes later she replied, "_Yeah sure."_

Luckily, we managed to finish shift on time and after going home to shower and change, now I was on my way to Gabby's place.

I take the elevator to her apartment and as I step out on to her floor, I take a deep breath as I walk through the corridor.

I knock on her door grinding my teeth due to nerves, _how would she take this?_

She answers the door with a smile, "Hey you, come in."

I enter her apartment and wait for Gabby to close the door before I guide us to her couch. She watches me intently, curious about the reason for me wanting to talk to her. I don't speak as we sit down and this makes her wonder so much she has to speak up first.

"So Peter Mills, what did you want to talk about?" Gabby is curious, but a smile still graces her lips. _I guess she hadn't picked up on my sad and angst vibe now or at work. _

I wonder whether to beat around the bush or just come straight out with it. I choose the latter, after wanting to make this short and not give Gabby the wrong impression of my visit. I wanted to make this as easy as possible for the both of us.

"This isn't working Gabby, me and you, we can not be together." As I speak I look down, to afraid and cowardly to look in her eyes and see what they held.

Her breath catches in her throat, "What, Peter? Why?"

"Because we can't," I reply, and realise just how childish that sounded. Maybe I wasn't ready for this commitment after all.

Gabby's brows burrow in anger and confusion, she thinks I'm childish too and the look on her face demands a proper answer.

"I can't be with someone who is in love with someone else. It isn't fair on you or me. This can't work."

She gasps, but something in her eyes tells me she's not as shocked as she makes out she is. She understands what I'm talking about and maybe now understands her hidden feelings for Matthew Casey. I decide not to tell her what I heard her mumbling in her sleep, I didn't want to make things overcomplicated.

"What do you mean?" She asks, she wants to know my side and what I think.

"You're in love with Lieutenant Casey Gabby, and he loves you too. I won't stand in the way of that but I won't be second best either. I think it's just best if we leave it now and just have happy memories to remember."

"Oh." She mumbles, "If that is what you want."

"It's want both of us want Gabby, I can tell," I say sadly, and clasp her hand to comfort both her and myself.

"We had some good times Peter, it was fun," she smiles, reminiscing, but I can tell she sits there sad, deeply confused and almost frightened. I decide that it was best to leave her to think about things and leave this short and sweet.

I head for the door, "Yeah we did Gabby, yeah we did."

* * *

**(GABRIELA POV)**

I cry for a while, knowing that my lovely relationship with Peter was gone. Peter has a lovely, genuine soul and he was great company. He always had something to say and he always made me laugh. He was really great, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

But after a while, my attention turned to one Lieutenant Matthew Casey. For the years I had known him, I had been in love with him. Crazily, deeply, irrevocably and unconditionally in love with him. But for those years I had known him, he was with Hallie, a girl he seemed to really love. I wasn't going to stand in the way of that, I wasn't going to ruin what seemed to be a perfect relationship. And then, all of sudden, they broke up, and I thought maybe I could finally show my feelings.

I thought maybe he liked me too; even when he was with Hallie, I sometimes (more often than not) got the feeling that Matt felt something for me too. I thought just maybe, my feelings were reciprocated.

But at my cousin's party, when he said "_It's not a good time,"_ my fears became true. It was all in my head, Matthew Casey could never love me and he was just trying to let me down lightly, being the kind soul he his.

And as I drank my way further and further through a bottle of red wine, the only thing that made any absolute sense to me was that I Gabriela Dawson was infinitely in love with Matthew Casey and no matter how much I tried to move on and leave it, I couldn't.

Because Matthew Casey was the one.

But I wasn't the one for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, I really hope you liked the first chapter! Thank you for those two lovely reviews!:)**

**Here's the next one, I'll really try to update as much as I can, but I'm back in school on Monday!**

**I hope you're all enjoying (please don't forget to tell me your thoughts) and maybe even interested in this story!**

**Love you all oxox**

* * *

I trudge into work, shades covering my eyes, a hat over my unruly hair and hunched over, attempting to hide my clear hangover. _Man, why did I drink that much last night?_

"Ooooh, bad night?" Shay teases, a cheeky grin on her lips as she jumps out from behind her locker, zipping up her sweater.

I groan, "Go away Blondie," and throw my bag into my locker with disgrace. _'Bad night' just doesn't cover it._

"Wanna talk about it?" Shay sighs, when she realises my night wasn't just bad, it was absolutely awful.

I turn to lean on my locker, resisting the urge to bang my head against it in frustration, but knowing full well that I wouldn't be doing my hangover any favours by doing that.

"Peter broke it off between us."

Shay frowns, but she gives off the vibe that she knows why.

"What? Why?" She plays along and tugs at my hand to pull me down to the bench with her.

"He said it was because I loved Matthew. That he didn't think it was fair on either of us to carry on."

Shay's mouth drops open, "And he's right Shay, I'm in love with Matt."

She pulls me into a hug, "I always knew Gab. Heck, even Severide picked up on it."

Shay sounds almost excited, as if she thought I was going to tell Casey how I felt. "I'm not telling him Shay, so don't get no silly ideas."

Her forehead creases in confusion and slight anger, "Well why not Gabby?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same way Shay. I'm not gonna make things awkward between us."

"That is a pathetic excuse," she voices her distaste and adds to it with a snort. I ignore her, "And besides, he's got a lot of stuff going on in his life. It'd be much easier if I just left it."

She frowns again, "If you say so Gab, but is that what you want? Don't you wanna be happy?" And with that, she gets up and walks away in good old Shay fashion, leaving me to dwell on her words with an ever-increasing headache.

_Do you want to be happy Gabby?_

I nod my head at my imaginary voice, that sound a heck of a lot like Shay, _this was one hell of a hangover._

_With Casey? Do you want to be happy with Matthew Casey?_

I frown and suddenly my eyes are welling up with tears, "It's not that simple Shay," I mutter in sadness and sorrow. _It can never be that simple._

* * *

A few minutes later I wander into the break room, in desperate search of painkillers. "Shay, you got any painkillers? My head is gonna explode," I moan as I almsot crawl over to Shay, expertly averting Peter's gaze. Casey sends me a concerned and apprehensive look, and I notice he doesn't take his eyes off me, silently showing he was afraid for me. _I could never fool him. He saw right through me._

"That teaches you to never get drunk again," she shakes her head and digs around in her rucksack to find some painkillers.

"Ssssh," I hiss, I didn't want anyone knowing about me wallowing in a bottle of wine last night, especially Mills or Casey.

I quickly down some water and pills and thanking Shay, I leave the room, trying to ignore everyone's confused and worried stare. _I never got drunk the night before a shift._

I head back to the locker room, hoping that this morning would be a quiet one. The locker room was empty, for which I was glad for, I didn't want to have to explain myself to anyone.

Sitting on the bench with my head in my hands, I take deep breaths due to feeling horribly sick and then I hear the door swing open and closed.

"Dawson?" _Oh no._

"Are you alright Dawson?" His voice is low and gravelly, his words worried and tense as he sits down opposite me. His face is trying to work me out, wondering what the hell I got up to last night.

"Yeah I'm good, just had too much to drink that's all." I lie, and he knows I am.

"Why did you drink too much?"

"The guy I was seeing, he broke it off." I mumble, unable to meet his shocking blue eyes. I wasn't lying, I just didn't mention half of truth.

His head tilts, trying to catch my eye, studying me down to the most intimate detail. "You were seeing Mills, weren't you?" Matt knows, and his voice tells me he's a little disappointed, even a little sad. What were you thinking? I wonder, but I guess I'd never know.

I only nod at his words and he sighs, he takes my hand and envelopes it in his strong, calloused one. "I'm sorry Gabby."

I relax at his touch and his words, _he rarely called me Gabby._

"It's okay, wasn't really meant to be anyway. How did you know?" I ask, admittedly a little scared of the answer.

His teeth gnaw at his bottom lip and I'm mesmerised by him, "I just er, kinda guessed really. They way you acted around each other had changed."

"Oh," is all I manage, it seemed only him had noticed it, he was always so observant.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I so desperately wanted to blurt it out there and then. Shout and scream and tell him I loved him over and over. But even I knew this wasn't the right time and I wasn't going to set myself up just to be shot back down. _He just couldn't feel same as I do._

I swallow, but my voice still catches in my throat, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He notices the 'I'll be' rather than 'I am' but thankfully he decides not to push it and just replies with, "Well you know where I am if you need me."

I smile softly, he was always there for me, "Sure thanks. Look, um, how's things going with your mother?"

Matt frowns and his body stiffens, "She's moving out in a couple of days. She's found a new place."

I place my hand on his arm to attempt to comfort him, it seems to work as he relaxes a little. "Why is she moving out?"

"I told her to. She's not the person I thought she was, and I'm not gonna stand by and watch her break her parole after everything I did to get her out. I'm beginning to wonder was it worth it."

"Oh Casey," I sigh, things were just not going right for him at the moment.

"I think it's for the best."

I just hum and nod in response and for a while we just sit quietly together, knowing that we're both here for each other.

The silence we shared was then interrupted by the alarm ringing, "Truck 81, Squad 51, Ambulance 61, fire at the apartments on Henry street."

We got up and raced to the trucks, with one last glance we grabbed our gear and jumped into our respective vehicles, racing away to next scene.

* * *

**(CASEY POV)**

"What's gotten into you?" Severide grins when I slam my locker closed with a loud crash, _he was always so cool about everything._

I pinch the bridge of my nose, frustrated and throughly confused, what was going on with me?

"I have no idea about anything anymore."

His grin drops when he hears the gloomy tone to my voice. He stares at me with some sort of bewilderment, he wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to comforting me because I'd never needed it. But still, before Darden's death we'd been pretty close, extremely close actually. I'd always been able to talk to him before, we'd both been through some pretty bad shit in our lives so we both understood each other. It was a mask. A mask we put on everyday to hide the pain and sorrow that we really felt. We are Lieutenants, we always had to be at the top of our game, we didn't have the luxury of letting our past control us and being distracted due to it. Our men's lives were in our hands. I guess through this Severide became my best friend, but after Darden's death we both blamed each other for the loss. I was meant to save him and so was Kelly, but neither of us could. In our guilt, we wrongly blamed each other and due to this our friendship ended for a while. We were wrong to blame each other, it was an accident. We were firefighters and however unfortunate it is it's apart of the job, sometimes we came home a man down.

He leans against his locker and nods slightly, "Hallelujah to that."

"Wanna get drinks after work? We can talk then," I offer and suddenly our masks are back on, grinning and smiling and joking like nothing in our lives was wrong.

"Yep sure, you're buying," Kelly chuckles, punches my arm and wanders off in search of some lunch.

Maybe in all of this mess, something good could come out it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Another update! Wow, this is great for me.**

**I really really hope your all liking this story, I'm having great fun writing it!**

**Here we go again! Some Casey/Kelly bromance for you all!:)**

* * *

I met Severide at the bar around half 9 and he'd already had two beers waiting when I got there. It's the bar all of us firefighters use and Severide and I always used to meet up here on a Friday night with most of the guys. We hadn't done that much lately, but I hoped we could start meeting up again.

I grinned, "Thought I was paying?"

His eyebrows raised, "You can give me the money if you want?"

I chuckled, sitting down beside him at the bar. "What a day, huh." He started, referring to today's events. Someone died at our first call today, Severide and his team was ordered to fall back by the Chief, who knew the building was about to blow. Squad made it out just seconds before the building exploded. Kelly argued with the Chief out of anger, _nobody liked to lose one, _but he knew Chief made the right call. Otherwise it would have been four dead, not one.

"So, what's going on with you?" Kelly takes a gulp of his beer and we both become a little embarrassed and tense, this was familiar yet weird.

"Everything is just one big mess and I have no clue how to clean it up." I admit, shaking my head in defeat. I'd been fighting this for a while now, fighting the inevitable and eventually my life wan. I had so much going on, so much to do I never seemed to have time to just sit down and think, to sit down and take it slow for a while. I was rushing everything and all of a sudden it just hit me all at once.

"Your Mom?" His beer is half empty already, but he was listening attentively, _sometimes I just needed someone to listen. He understood that. _

"Yeah, I guess she's part of the problem. I've told her to move out; I'm not going to sit around and watch her violate her parole and then get thrown back into prison, not after everything I've done to get her out."

"That's understandable bud, when's she leaving?" Kelly just nodded and agreed, he understood what I needed, a friend and someone to listen. Someone to make you feel like you wasn't alone in all this mess.

"Couple of days," I mutter with relief, she was _my_ mother and I was acting like the parent. Sure, she'd been in prison for 15 years but I'd at least expect her to come out and respect me by trying to make the best of her life. Rather than running wild and ending up back in prison.

We're silent for a few moments, wallowing in our beers.

"Case, look, what's going on with you and Gabby?"

I swallow and my brows burrow, _I'd been trying to get her out of my mind all day, but it never happened,_ "What d'ya mean?"

"One minute you're all flirty and playful and then the next you're grumpy and tense with each other. What the heck man?"

I sigh, I guess I could tell Kelly about my greatest asshole moment, "At her cousin's party she asked whether we were just friends or was it a date. She leaned in to kiss me but I stupidly kissed her cheek instead and told her 'It's not a good time." I decided to keep the dating Peter thing quiet, if they didn't tell anyone it wasn't my place to either.

He laughs and lets out a deep breath almost at the same time, running his hand over his face as he continues to laugh at me, "Oh Casey you idiot."

I glare at him, I knew I'd fucked up, I didn't need him telling me too. I'd made one huge stupid and idiotic mistake.

"It's not a good time?" He repeats and mocks me, a ludicrous grin on his face.

I punch his arm and with an irritable voice I utter, "Clearly you find my fuck up hysterical."

"It is funny Case," he shrugs, be continues on, "But the thing is, now you've given her the impression that you're not interested and you just let her down gently. Haven't you ever noticed or even thought that she has feelings for you?"

"You what?"

He shakes his head with humour, patting my shoulder, "Casey, the girl's been in love with you for years. And you have too, just neither of you ever realised."

"I find that slightly comical Kelly," Gabby couldn't possibly have feelings for me?

"It's true. Look, she never wanted to get in the way of you and Hallie. She saw you happy and didn't want to ruin that. She kept quiet and just became your good friend that was always there. She let that suffice."

I stutter, "How do you know all this? Did she tell you?"

"No, I just knew. I've become a lot closer to Gabby and eventually she became easier to read. I know she talks to Shay about you, but she's never said anything to me. She loves you Case, she always has."

"But I never-" I stammer, unable to think clearly. It was always my secret fantasy, Gabby and I, to be together and happy and in love and everything would be perfect. I'd wake in the morning to hear her singing in the shower at the top of her voice, not a care in the world. I'd sneak up behind her and join her in the steam and bubbles. I'd cook her a surprise meal when I got off work early and she'd come home to some soft music, a glass of wine and her favourite meal. I'd take her for walks in the forest on our days off because I know she loved to be up there, feeling free among the wind, trees and wildlife. I'd be there to comfort her in the middle of the night when she has a nightmare and rock her back to sleep. I'd find her favourite movie and we'd snuggle up in the dark with popcorn and she'd either cry or laugh but either way I'd be there with her. We'd make sweet love in the evenings and I'd make her whisper my name over and over, giving her everything she wanted with raw passion, love and adoration. I'd be there to sooth her when she's ill and take care of her, **I'd be _her_ paramedic**. I'd try to make things right again when she argued with Shay or one of the guys, because I knew she hated arguing with those she loved. I'd be there through everything, good or bad, thick or thin, happy or sad and she'd know I'd never leave.

But that was my secret fantasy. A fantasy I believed would never come true. It was all in my head; something that was more like a dream than anything else. Something that would never become reality and I came to understand it as that, never expected anything more. As the idea of the beautiful and mysterious Gabriela Dawson being in love with me was unfathomable.

"You get it now don't ya, huh?" Severide interrupts my inner turmoil of 'does she, doesn't she,' and I try to shake my head straight.

I take a huge gulp of my beer, almost needing it to calm me, "It never seemed possible."

He laughs, "It never seemed possible because you never looked at it in that way. The signs Gabby gave out you ignored because you were faithful to Hallie. She never wanted you to break up with Hallie, she just wanted you to know."

"She needs to know I love her too," I stand, as if to go and find Gabby and tell her straight away. Severide stands and stops me from rushing out the door, "Whoa there bud, I think the beer has gone straight to your head."

He sits me back down and orders a coffee for us both instead; I could have used another beer. Kelly's hand rests on my shoulder, stopping me from moving.

"Look Casey, you don't wanna rush things. You've both waited years for this, you can wait a little longer. Take it slow and let it go from there. You don't wanna ruin it."

I nod, "I guess that makes sense."

Kelly grins, clearly satisfied with himself, "I'm not just a pretty face you know."

I snort, "Who said you were a pretty face?"

He laughs in fake hurt, and we continue like that for a couple of hours laughing and joking. It felt good to get back to normal with Kelly, I'd missed my best friend.

I asked him about his shoulder, and in his exact words he said, "It's getting stronger and stronger by the day Case, feeling great already."

I'm glad he got himself sorted out. I'm ashamed with myself for missing his pain and distress, whether he hid it well or whether I just didn't notice, I felt guilty for not helping him sooner. I was glad out of pain now and he was back at the top of his game.

Tonight it felt like our relationship had healed, and if it only took a couple of hours to just sit and talk to each other to make things right, I was pretty pissed for not doing it sooner. Darden wouldn't have wanted our friendship suffer because he had died; even though we were his Lieutenants he would have banged our heads together. I told Kelly that and with a laugh he said, "Darden didn't care about anyone's rank, if you needed a' telling you'd be told."

That was true. I missed Darden, we all did, but wherever he was, I knew he wouldn't want to be remembered as 'the guy the Lieutenants fell out over.'

He was a great guy, a promising firefighter and I knew he'd never be forgotten by any of us. That was my silent toast to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just a quick authors note from me! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far and I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Oh, and please leave me a review to tell me what you think, what you enjoy and where you think I can improve! Or what you'd like to see!**

**Over and out!**

* * *

**(GABRIELA POV)**

I arrive at work earlier than I'd expected; I guess I didn't really judge my timing right this morning. The station was quiet, the evening shift getting ready to go home. I was cleaning the ambulance and restocking our supplies with extreme caution and detail. _I couldn't afford to be making any more mistakes._

I could tell the Chief was keeping an eye on me; I'd fucked up so many times lately, but every time I thought I was in the right. Politics always gets in the way. If I hadn't performed a tracheotomy on that girl she would have died. If I hadn't spoken up about that mother poisoning her daughter, that little girl might be dead too. Granted I was a known hot-head but it felt like I was the one being made out a criminal after saving these lives.

Whoever makes the damn rules needs to take a good, long hard look in mirror.

"Good morning Gabby," I hear ring out behind me.

"Good morning Matt, is that a spring in your step I see?" I tease, as he all but bounces towards me, his bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Probably so," he grins and proceeds to help me carry boxes to and from the storage room. I noticed he appeared to be much happier today; a large leap away from his glum self yesterday. What had changed from then and now? I don't know, but whatever it was I was glad it put a smile on his face.

After he helped me clean the van he pulls out a bacon sandwich from his bag, and sits on the edge of the ambulance eating it.

"We just cleaned that van and now you're eating in it?" I say, almost baffled with my hands on my hips and slightly angered, but he was happy and that suppressed any anger I had.

"If I let you have a bite, will that shut you up?" He grins with sarcasm, a mouth full of bacon but yet he was still outrageously gorgeous to me.

I lean forward and take a bit, "Hmm," I hum at the taste of the crispy meat and ketchup, "You are forgiven."

The doors opened to the garage as the night shift left, mumbling tiredly their goodbyes as they all headed home for some much-needed and well-earned sleep. As the door opened, Pouch runs out and as the smell of bacon hits her nostrils, she makes a beeline for Casey.

She jumps up on his legs, unable to reach the sweet-smelling treat, "Hey girl. Yep, good morning to you too! You want this?" Casey smiles pointing at his sandwich; Pouch almost nods and barks at his question. Casey laughs, "Here you go then," and throws the bacon to the floor where Pouch quickly devours it.

He pops the rest of the bread in his mouth, while he watches Pouch come to me in search of food.

I pick her up in my arms, "Surely they've fed you this morning girl," I laugh, ruffling her fur. She responds by licking my cheek.

I carry her towards the kitchen, "Come on Matt, maybe you can whip up some bacon for Pouch and I."

Pouch barks again at Matt and he gets up from the van and follows us, "As long as I get to eat some of it."

I laugh and shake my head, "I don't think Pouch is gonna let you."

The white dog strains her neck to Matt, where she licks his cheek like she did mine, "Casey I think she loves you."

His neck snaps up and his bright blue eyes meet mine. We share a look, a look I couldn't quite place, but I'm sure there was a hint of passion there somewhere. At that moment in time I just wanted to grab hold of him and connect his pink lips with mine, but I didn't and he didn't and after a minute's pause we continued to head for the kitchen after Pouch's nagging barks instructed us to do so.

* * *

The rest of the guys strolled in just as Casey was finishing up the bacon.

Herrmann and Otis' faces brighten up and the fight each other for the first bite, shouting as they went, "BACON!"

Matt shakes his head with amusement, passing a separate plate to me, "Lucky I put your's and Pouch's bacon separate isn't it?"

I smile back, biting my lips;_ I__t's these little things that make me love him so much, _"You sir, are a life saver."

Pouch barks and I throw a couple of slices to her. Matt laughs as she quickly devours her beloved meat, "Slow down there girl."

Shay comes over, stealing a piece of my bacon, "Hey," I scold playfully, "Get your own bacon!"

My phone beeps in my pocket and thinking nothing of it, I pull it out and read the text.

_Hey baby. Remember me? Long time no see. Well, we'll soon change that. D._

I drop my phone to the floor completely dazed. How did he find me? This wasn't possible. He was here. David was here.

Shay has to prop me up as I almost fall off the counter I'd been sitting on, "Gab, what is it?"

I don't respond; I just stare into space, _what if he finds me and hurts me again? What if he comes here, to the Firehouse? He couldn't. He wouldn't. Would he? I left him. He was in the past. He wasn't meant to just turn up now and ruin everything I have. I thought he'd never be able to find me. I thought I was safe. _

He's shaking me, trying to get me to come out of the trance I'm in, "Gabby! Gab, what's going on?"

I keep staring just hoping that if I don't talk it won't become a reality. _He won't become a reality._

Shay picks up my phone and reads the text, her face drops, angry and frightened tears in her eyes, "It's David, he's found her."

Matt's and Severide's hands ball up into tight, murderous fists, "The fucking bastard," Matt mutters as he looks as Severide, _they seemed to be silently plotting murder. _

"Who's David?" Herrmann asks confused and slightly worried. Only Shay and guys knew, I didn't have the heart to tell anyone else. The less that knew the better. I didn't want sympathy.

I take a deep breath before I speak and clear my throat, I guess they needed to know now, "David was my first proper boyfriend. It was great, _he_ was great, _at first._ Then he started yelling a lot more, and then he was grabbing me and then he was throwing me against walls and hitting me. I didn't tell no one, not even Antonio; he scared me too much. And then one day, he knocks me around pretty bad and throws me into a mirror. Mouch that scar you asked about, the one that's on my leg? That was from the glass. I realised that was enough, that I was worth more than that, no matter what he said. I told Antonio and David was locked up for a couple of years. We were only together a year and he did all that. I know he was released two years ago, but I guess he's found me again."

Herrmann growls and his hand runs through his hair aggressively, _he rarely got angry, _"Holy fucking shit Gab." He mumbles, while everyone else stands in shock.

I turn to Matt, the only person I need at that moment, "What am I supposed to do? He's found me, Matt. For all I know he could show up here or at my apartment..."

He steps closer to me, cupping my cheeks in his strong hands and I relax slightly, "He's not gonna lay a finger on you. Do you hear me? I promise you Gabby, he's not gonna hurt you again. Until he goes away you can stay with me okay?"

I shake my head, "I can't impose on you like that. Your Mom..."

"She's moving out tomorrow. You won't be imposing. Tonight we'll stay here and then tomorrow we'll go to my place, okay? I won't let him hurt you Gabby."

I just nod, shock and fear washing over me again. Matt pulls me into a hug, "I promise you," he whispers into my hair and I don't know whether he noticed or not but I let a few silent tears go in the process.

* * *

**(CASEY POV)**

I pull Gabby into a hug, knowing she needs it. I whisper, "I promise you," into her hair, in hope of assuring her and calming her down. I feel her breath become a little ragged and my t-shirt gets a little wet from her tears, but I choose to keep quiet and leave her be. Shay throws her arms around Gabby's back saying, "If that son of bitch comes near you I'm cutting off his balls."

She gives a weak laugh in return, but it's a laugh no less.

Mouch has managed to calm Herrmann down and slowly everyone calms down and returns to normal.

Severide's the first to move towards the couch, "Hey Mouch, what d'ya do if I stole your space?" He teases, being his cocky and smug self as he rests in Mouch's owned spot.

Mouch bites his tongue and walks towards the garage, "Where ya going, Mouchy?" Severide calls after him, chuckling and earning a few laughs from the rest of us.

"I'm gonna get the claw, and then I'll show you what I'd do if you stole my space!"

Gabby laughs again, stronger than the last time, "I swear we work with children Matt." I laugh back, but her smile drops into a frown again. I lift her chin to look me in the eyes, "Look, I won't let him get anywhere near you, but if it helps we can go talk to Boden. He'll be able to help. And your brother, you need to contact Antonio."

She nods and a while later we leave the Chief's office, Gabby seeming slightly more reassured. Chief had said she was welcome to stay here however long she need too and me also. He assured her that David wouldn't get in the same breathing space as Gabby and that he and the rest of the house had her back. Lastly he said, "I shouldn't really be saying this, but if he comes anywhere near you we'll rip his arm off and beat him to death with it. You're dismissed."

Nobody messed with _anyone_ from Firehouse 51, especially my Gabriela Dawson.

_My?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm so happy with your feedback and I love that you're enjoying this fanfic! **

**For all you Casey lovers out there, I'll think you'll like this chapter!;)**

**And just a little note for the end of the chapter, I decided not the go with the whole Shay/Clarice/Baby plotline because I feel like Clarice doesn't really love Shay likes she needs her to and that she's only now gained interest because Shay helped her again and it brought up old memories. And plus, she hurt Shay so much last time and it's not fair for her to do it again!**

**Tata for now!:)**

* * *

**(GABRIELA POV)**

A few minutes after we returned to the break room, Antonio raced in looking panicked, worried and absolutely murderous.

"Gabriela," he mumbles as he wraps his arms very tightly around me, squeezing me so tight as if to never let me go. I was considerably calmer now, after being given time to process everything. I hardly wanted the entire firehouse to know about my crazy ex and I hardly expected to have to explain it to them at that time. I wasn't the Gabriela Dawson they were all used to, the calm and focused and strong person they knew, I was the weaker and more vulnerable me, the one not many people get to see.

He then lets me go but keeps a firm hold on my arms, staring into my eyes with an enraged growl of, "I swear to God I'm gonna kill him."

My hands cup his cheeks, getting him to focus on me and not his murderous intentions, "No Antonio, that isn't the way to go about this."

He sighs in frustration and anger, pulling his hand through his wild hair, _it looked like he'd being doing that all the way here, _"That bastard hurt my little sister Gabby, he hurt you. How am I meant to let him get away with that?"

"He didn't Antonio, you put him in jail. All I know is that I got a creepy text from him; he hasn't shown up here or at my home. He's done nothing Antonio."

His hands tense in rage, "For now Gabby, but what's stopping him huh? If he's got your number, I'm pretty sure he'll be able to find out where you work and live! You're not safe sis, _I've gotta change that."_

I knew exactly what he meant by that. "Go on, do something stupid Antonio! Who cares? I won't! Your wife won't and your kids certainly won't! What about little Diego huh? What about your son Antonio?!"

"You're a detective for crying out loud!" I scream at him, _he always took things to far, he is now and he did back then too. He couldn't afford to be making rash and silly decisions._

"You don't just have yourself to think about Antonio. I swear to God if you don't calm down I'll march right down to your Lieutenant and he'll sort your ass out!"

Antonio sighs again, clenches and unclenched his fists before pulling me into a hug again, "I'm sorry hermana," he whispers quietly, and I thought it was more for his own benefit than mine. I hold onto him tightly, "Just promise you won't do anything stupid okay? If something happens, I'll call you. Until then just please forget about it, you don't have the luxury of being an ass anymore."

I feel him relax against me, he chuckles softly kissing my head, "Yeah and you never seem to stop reminding me."

I nod with a smug smile, "Just don't go 'all Gabby' on this either?"

I shake my head, "I won't Antonio."

He kisses my head once more and nods towards the rest of the guys, and they nod in return, before he starts his departure from the building, "Somehow, I don't believe that Gabby!"

* * *

I search around the Firehouse for a while like a desperate donut before I finally return to the break room to ask, "Guys, have any of you seen Casey?"

A few catcalls and "Ooooh's" are sounded at me, and I turn my head to hide my blush. "Seriously guys? Am I working with 10 year olds or grown men?"

Herrmann saves me, although he does suggestively nudge my shoulder, "He was in the locker room last time I saw him."

I nod in appreciation and with a quick, "Thanks Chris," before scurrying from the room as fast as I could without looking to suspicious, a few more catcalls and evocative words shouted in my direction.

I rush into the locker room without thinking, glad to be getting away from their childish remarks for a moment, _boys will be boys huh?_ And before I know it Casey is standing their, dripping wet in trousers but no t-shirt. My mouth drops. His torso was wet, tiny water droplets all over him, running over every defined muscle that only tempted me more. His chest and abs were toned and muscular, but not to over the top you know? His arms, so _huge_ yet so tender but God they must be strong and tight and _oh god. _He notices me staring, but I can't help it. He has a little chest hair, as light as his hair running over the top of his chest, oh so sexy. His hair was tousled with water, gorgeously and cutely sticking up in every direction yet he could pull it off, he was sexy and seductive and arousing yet he didn't even seem to know it.

He staring at me, he doesn't move, but his eyes are inviting with a hint of humor, lust, wanting, need and-

I gulp. _Love?_

No, no, it must have only been my crazy imagination. It could only be that.

"Um, I er... I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. Ya know, calming me down and that. I really needed you and you were there, thank you."

Matt smiles, caring and considerate and happy and modest and half-naked and beautiful and kind and- "It's okay Gabby, I'm always here silly."

I blush again, my cheeks burning either with embarrassment or because of his instinctive generosity, or maybe both, "Same here, thank you Matt, it just meant a lot."

He steps closer, "No worries," he chuckles, taking my hand and the room spins. He's half-naked looking _that _irresistable and beautiful and stunning and alluring and what do I do?

I mumble back in awe of him quietly, "Hakuna matata." He laughs again, his pecks moving with every laugh and it took everything in me to not take him there and then.

"So adorable," Matt grumbles, taking my other hand and moving closer and closer and my breath hitches in my throat, _is this really gonna happen?_

My eyes close when his do, concealing those mysterious and magical blue eyes and I can feel the warmth of his breath tickling my ready and willing lips when,

"DAWSON! Get your ass out here, it's your turn to help make lunch!" Peter Mills shouts through the locker room door and we both jump away from each other like the other had rabies or something.

It's awkward, tense, uncomfortable and stiff, but yet I got this feeling that he didn't regret it. _Like he wanted that as much as I did. Like it would have happen if we weren't rudely interrupted._

I stumble back slowly, hardly being able to focus on anything than our 'almost again kiss', "I um, I'm wanted."

Matt bobs his head a few times, the smile returning to his lips as if he didn't regret it and he wanted the real thing, like he wasn't going to let it happen a third time.

"You wanna get drinks after work?" He says, just before I leave the locker room. I quickly turn around, nodding wildly, "Yeah, sure, that'd be great. Awesome."

He laughed once more, biting his perfect pink lips and just before the door closes I'm sure I'd heard him whisper to himself, "So adorable," again.

* * *

When Shay and I are cleaning up the van later, she keeps eyeing me with this annoyed and suspicious look. "What?" I eventually ask after she notices me smiling to myself, all crazy and carefree. **_Matt. _**

"Don't what me girl. What happened?" She grins edging closer because she knows she's the first one to hear the new gossip, "We were um, gonna kiss. But then Peter called me."

Shay's lips are tightened, letting out of a hiss of, "Ouch." I sigh looking down, for now I could only wonder of what it would've been like, "I know, but this time he seemed to want it as much me. No 'it's not the right time,' or anything like that, he made the move on me this time."

She smiles, fist punching the air, "Whoohoo! You're not the only one who's been waiting for this you know," she smirks when I throw her a confused look.

Shay notices my little frown, "What sweetie?"

"And if he doesn't love me like I love him?"

She laughs and pulls me into a tight hug, "Awh Gabriela, he has loved the absolute socks off you for years! Everyone knew it but you two. Just don't worry about stuff like that for now, yeah? Have some _fun._"

I laugh cheering up again, "And when I walk into the locker room he's half-naked and I'm like whoa, standing there with my mouth wide open like a fish, staring at these _perfect_ abs and-"

We gush and gossip and chat for a while, well, I gushed over Casey and she gushed over a new potential love interest, 'Nicole is lovely. She's absolutely gorgeous and I feel like she understands me, ya know? She's been through some rough stuff with girls too so she gets how I'm a little cautious and weary."

"As long as you don't get hurt again, I'm happy for you Leslie."

She grins, "Maybe our love lives are both headed in the right direction!" Shay jumps for joy, a little confident in that things might turn out okay.

_I just hoped they did._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, just a quick one from me!**

**Thank you for the really great reviews! This chapter is kinda filling in the gaps, and the next chapter will be Gabby staying at Dawson's house and more stuff will go on with David.**

**And if you haven't already, please go and watch the new Chicago Fire promo for 'Better to Lie.' No spoilers but just nononononononononononononono nonono. I sat staring at my screen gagging for a few minutes mumbling no. See 0.07 to understand what I'm on about. It's cringy and tragic and yucky and wrong and no and no and no.**

**Sorry, this wasn't as quick as I was hoping...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After lunch, I helped Peter wash up in silence. _I was too afraid to say anything earlier. _It was kinda awkward, but I think that was because I was reading too much into this. Was he okay? How was he doing? I'd almost forgotten about him! What a friend I was. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Are you okay Peter?" I ask quietly and admittedly a little cowardly too. _We'd barely been broken up for two-day_s _and I was already getting on a new guy._

He smiles cheerfully, after being whistling away to some catchy tune, "Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?"

I look down, unable to meet his eyes, "Well um, ya know, with Case-"

He cuts me off laughing, "Look Gabby, we had fun while it lasted but your heart belongs to Lt. Casey and his belongs to you. I wasn't going to get in the way of that. We're all cool. You're still the greatest girl I know and he's still a wonderful Lieutenant. We're all okay."

I smile, finally having the courage to look up at him, he's grinning happily, '_no bad feelings'_ his eyes tell me, "Thank you Peter. You're always gonna be a great friend."

He ruffles my hair with a soapy hand, poking out his tongue, "And you know it!"

"Awh great," I mutter, staring at my soapy hair in a clean spoon, "Well done Peter Mills," I say as I rub a load of bubbles all over his chin.

He stares at me all serious and straight before he can't contain it anymore and he laughs loudly, "It's too early for Santa Claus Dawson!"

_It was good to know that everything was falling into place. I was glad Peter and I could still be good friends. Shay seemed to be really excited about Nicole, who I told her I was dying to meet. As long as she was happy I was happy. Matt and Kelly seemed to have rekindled their friendship which was lovely, as they were best friends before Andy died. Although I always thought of Kelly as a close friend, we were starting to talk more and more now and he'd listen to me and I'd listen to him. It was a good friendship. Everyone at the Firehouse was happy and comfortable, we were one big family who'd just been going through a rough time with the death of one our own and now things were back to the way they used to be. Matt and I were still dancing around the edge of the pool, but I could feel that we'd make the dive soon. I love him with every last piece of me and this earth and I would do everything in my power to let him know he was the most important thing to me._

Matt was waiting outside the Firehouse when I walked out at 9:10 after shift had ended. He smiled at me as he leaned on the bonnet, hugging me when I got close enough. "Hey you," I sigh, drowning in his arms and his scent. He took my breath away when ever I was near him and he never seemed to noticed what he did to me.

I never wanted to leave his arms but eventually, after taking a deep breath of my hair he pulls away, relaxed and eased, "So, how about that drink?"

I nod and he opens the passenger door for me and I climb in, a moment later he's sitting beside me and we're heading towards the bar.

A few minutes later we were sitting in the bar, taking the first sips of our beers, "So, how's work been for you?" I ask, _whoa great icebreaker Gabby._

He chuckles, as if he can read my mind and I bite my lip in embarrassment, "It's good, a little up and down sometimes but that's how it goes. You? I heard that guy you treated the other day was in pretty bad shape?"

"No um, we lost him in the ambulance."

Matt clutches my hand instantly comfortingly, "I'm sorry."

I shake my head slightly to show I'm okay, "unfortunately it comes with the job."

We sip our beers for a while, just happy in the comfortable silence we'd created. _It was nice to have company_. The bars pretty full, people everywhere talking and laughing or drunkenly crying.

"So Gabby, you do remember you're staying with me for now? Just tonight we'll have to walk to the B&B down the road, because we're drinking."

I gasp and my hands start to shake, _I'd completely forgotten about David. How could I? _

He takes my hand again, "I-I'd forg-goten," I stammer, suddenly shocked and scared again.

"Ssh, it's okay. You've been so busy today and I guess blocking it out was the way you coped."

My thumb runs back and forth over his coarse knuckles, slowly calming down again, "It was just- I wasn't expecting him to come back into my life. _Ever_."

"You had no reason to Gabby."

"I just don't wanna live in fear of him."

He shakes his head and pulls my hand up to his lips, where his soft pink lips kisses my hand and my eyes close instinctively, "Gabby, I promise you that you will never have to live in fear of that bastard."

I smile, but its a little blubbery as my eyes are watering, "Oh, not you too!" I say, referring to him acting like Antonio.

"What? I want to kill him too Gabby."

"And you'll do no such thing."

I then move on to the topic of his mother, "So, when is your mom moving out tomorrow?"

"In the morning, I'm gonna go over to see her at her new place in the afternoon."

I notice his hesitation, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Oh sure, most definitely," he says matter-of-factly, "It's just I'm worried she'll just go off the rails."

I put my hand on his arm, "Maybe it's not your place to be worrying about her like that, she's _your _mother. I'm sure she'll sort herself out, she loves you Matt and if she really does she won't throw this in your face."

"I hope she will Gabby, because for all these years my sister and I have been pulled apart because of what she did. And after all these years of standing at my Mom's side and standing up for her at her parole hearing against my sister's wishes, I hope she doesn't throw it in my face, because that would mean I wasted these years for nothing when I could have been happy with my sister and her husband, and I would've seen my niece more."

I never take my eyes off him, I just let him get it all out and then I say, "Look Casey, I can't promise you everything's going to be okay because I don't know if it will, I can just tell you I'll be here for you every step of the way. I'll always be here for you."

He smiles and nods, kisses my forehead and then for a few more hours we just sit and laugh and talk about old memories, the good, the bad and the ugly ones, the future and what it will hold. We talk about Severide, Shay, Chief Boden and the guys, and how everything is just falling into place. He tells me stories of when his dad took him swimming when he was little or when his sister dropped a brick on his foot and broke three toes and a bone in his foot. I remind him of the time that Herrmann knocked Otis out after dropping the paint bucket on his head from the ladder, or when we hid the remote control from Mouch when his favourite TV show was on and he didn't stop complaining for hours.

A midnight we stroll down the street passed Matt's pick up and into the B&B. I get us a room and I have to drag Matt up with me, as he's gotten a little _too _drunk and he's singing 'Sitting On The Dock Of The Bay.'

He gets to the chorus, where he starts to add a bit of movement into his routine as we ride the elevator.

_"I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay_  
_Watching the tide roll away_  
_Ooo, I'm _  
_just sittin' on the dock of the bay_  
_Wastin' time."_

The whole time his hands are rocking around and his hips are swaying as he tries his drunken best at a classic, like some old dad at a wedding. His legs are flying around everywhere and I was scared he'd end up kicking me.

"Matt, as adorable as you're dancing is, we've gotta get off the elevator now," I giggle, as we get to our floor.

I have pull him into the room, because otherwise he would have stayed in the corridor dancing. I sit him on the sofa, saying, "I never thought of you as a lightweight Matt." To be fair I had considerably less beers than him, but come on? Yet again, his singing and dancing was so cute I didn't want him to stop.

He pulls me down next to him, snuggling into my side. "We can't stay up much longer," I whisper, "We've gotta go to work tomorrow."

Matt completely ignores me and before I know it he's reaching up to kiss me, I press a finger to his lips, stopping him in his tracks, "As much as you're completely adorable and as much as I want it, I want our first kiss to be memorable, Matt." I laugh at his pouting lips.

I tap his cheek, before getting up throwing a blanket over him and walking to the bedroom, "We've waited so long for this I think we can wait a little longer," I call back and as I turn to close the door, I watch as his eyes shut contentedly and he falls asleep with a smile on his face on the sofa.

_Awwh._

It just felt like right now, everything was honestly perfect and content.

* * *

The next morning I creep into the living room to find Matt sprawled all over the sofa, one arm and one leg dangling over the edge. His mouth was wide open, catching flies, his hair was messy and wild and his expression was peaceful and calm. _He was heavenly._

I crouched down beside the sofa, gazing just a little longer at his beautiful face before I shook his arm, quietly saying, "Matt, wakey wakey sunshine."

He merely groaned in response, but made no other effort to get up. His eyes flickered under their lids, but they never opened to show what was sure to be tired and hung-over eyes. "Come on Matt, we've gotta go to work Lt."

A few moments pass before he musters the energy to merely mumble, "McDonald's for breakfast."

I laugh, placing two painkillers and a glass of water on the table, "If you get your ass moving we'll have enough time."

We pay the woman at the B&B before we make our way down the street towards Matt's car. The painkillers had helped and so did some coffee, but he was still suffering from the effects of alcohol, "My head is pounding," he mumbles as he pulls himself into the car.

"No more beer for you, _Lieutenant_," I joke, punching his arm lightly. He stares back at me with a raised eyebrow before he chuckles, "Certainly."

We talk quietly throughout our journey and within in a few minutes we were eating our warm breakfasts, "Mmmm," I moan, _this is so good_, "I really needed this."

He nods stuffing his egg and bacon McMuffin in his mouth savagely, "So did I. Nothing's a better hangover remedy than a McDonald's breakfast."

"You can say that again!"

"That," he says, all smug and matter-of-factly.

"Go away you goon!"

He winks, "Only if you come with me."

_Oh, how I'd love to Lieutenant Matthew Casey._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry it's been a few days, didn't really have much time and I suffered from a little writers block. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Please just leave a quick review, I'd love to know what you all think!**

**oxoxo**

* * *

Matt leaves the Firehouse at 3pm before arriving back an hour and a half later. He jumps out of his pick-up, looking tense, stressed and angry. He pulls his fingers through his blonde hair and pinches the bridge of his nose harshly, before putting his mask back on, and returning to the cool, calm and reliable Lt he was.

He'd clearly had an argument with his mother and when I'd asked him was he okay, he simply replied, "I'll talk to you later." Since I was staying at his house for a couple of days, we'd have plenty of time to talk. I felt intruding and extremely cheeky for stay at his place; I mean was _afraid_ of David coming to my house, but I hadn't heard from him since that one text. It felt silly to be making a huge deal already out of something that may just blow over. I may never (hopefully) never hear from him again, and that one text was just to frighten me. Maybe he was going to leave me alone. _Maybe._

After filling in some paperwork I find myself in the break room with everyone, watching TV with Mouch and Otis.

"Otis, quit hogging all the chips. I'm hungry!" I complain, trying to stretch for the chips that he holds out away from my reach. "Uh-uh Dawson, these are _mine_."

"You sound like a petulant child," I stare at him emotionless, raising an eyebrow.

"Put your eyebrows down before you strain yourself Dawson," Otis replies cheekily, breaking my demeanor and making me give out a loud laugh.

I squeeze him tight and smother his head with silly kisses, "Awh Otis, please can I have some chips?" I beg, giving him the old 'puppy dog eyes.'

He sighs but gives up, surrendering to the 'puppy dog eyes,' "Now who's a petulant child."

Just before I was going to put a chip in my mouth, Severide hollers, "Yo Dawson, would you teach Hadley to dance for us please?"

My eyebrows raise, severely confused but slightly humored at this unusual request, "Come again?"

He points at Hadley, who seemed slightly nervous, "Hadley's taking this girl out dancing but he can't dance."

"So you want me to teach him in a few hours?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Come on Dawson, you've always been a good dancer."

My forehead creases, "I haven't danced in years."

Kelly shrugs, "Please, come on. I'll pay you with pizza?" His eyebrows wiggle suggestively and he knows he's got me because my vice is pizza.

I sigh, "Well I can try."

Herrmann shakes his head, "Try all you want Dawson, Hadley can't dance for crap. Two left feet and appalling co-ordination. He's unteachable!"

I punch Herrmann's arm as I walk past towards Kelly and Hadley, "You wanna teach him Mr. Know It All?"

He bows his head embarrassed and reverts attention by asking Mouch what his TV show was all about.

_Sucker._

* * *

**(CASEY POV)**

After talking with the Chief about Gabby and her crazy ex-boyfriend and the problems with my Mom, I found myself being drawn to some soft music playing the break room. Upon arrival, I found Gabby instructing Hadley on where to put his legs and his hands around her. She then got him to begin dancing with her, giving out small words of praise or instructions as I and most of the guys watched on.

"Ouch," she hissed as Hadley stepped on her foot, "Third time damn it."

Herrmann laughed, "I told you Dawson!"

"Oh shut up Chris!"

As the minutes went on Hadley begun to get the hang of it and soon he was twirling Gabby around and she was giving him more instructions of how to step it up. From the sidelines I watched on with slight jealously as she spun around with Hadley, wishing it was myself there with her, but she was extraordinarily stunning as she smiled as Hadley got better and better.

Soon Gabby stopped and congratulated Hadley on his efforts, still cheerfully smiling away. Hadley looked very proud of himself as Gabby told him that he'd be fine to dance with his date tonight and that he did very well in learning so fast.

As Hadley went to book a table at a restaurant for tonight, Gabby turned to Herrmann who was hiding sheepishly in his chair, "And you said he was unteachable Herrmann? I think I did a pretty good job."

He sighs, "Yeah yeah Dawson, you win."

She laughs and heads towards me, nudging my arm with a "Hey you."

I smile back at her, she was slightly flushed and her cheeks were pink, "It was nice of you to do that."

"Yeah, it was fun actually."

"Maybe you and I could it sometime?" She smiled but looked surprised, heck even I was surprised that I'd plucked up the courage to say that. But nevertheless, as I stood there like an embarrassed bumbling teenager, waiting for her reply, she smiled widely and nodded, "Of course, that'd be great Matt."

I nod and silently, with my eyes I promise her that I will take her dancing. Gabby smiles wider, as if that was even possible and before she speaks, the alarm sounds.

"Truck 81, Squad 51, Ambulance 61, three car pile up on Heston Road."

I give her one last smile before we head towards the garage.

_Just another day at the office._

* * *

We get back at the Firehouse at 8pm, after a gruelling two-hour job. Thankfully, no one had died or been seriously injured considering it was a three car pile up that looked pretty bad upon arrival. The scene looked worse than it was I guess. It took a long while to get the people out of the cars but all seemed well, just a bit bruised and battered. The drivers had thanked us a profusely and it just felt good that everyone was going to be okay due to our efforts. Kelly and myself congratulated our men on their tireless efforts and they nodded back with their own sounds of approvals for us.

A worried and raging Kelly comes out of the locker room with Gabby under his arm, who was shaking and shocked and scared. _David._

Shay and I run over and Gabby passes me the phone, "I saw you today, being the good little paramedic you are Gabriela. I followed you back to your precious Firehouse. Oh how you do look lovely Gabriela. I'll be watching," I mumble harshly under my breath and Shay gasps, clutching at Gabby.

"It's okay sweetie, he's not gonna get you. I promise, you'll be fine. You'll be fine." She rambles at her friend, holding her tightly and rocking her back and forth.

My whole body was shaking in anger, fury, hate and rage. _How dare he. _How dare he antagonize her like this. How dare he scare and worry and frighten my Gabby like this. This horrible mind game he was playing had to stop. I wouldn't have him frightening her like this anymore. It wasn't fair to her. And now he was following her. The bastard knows where she works. He followed her. So what stops him from following her home? Or to my place?

No, this was getting to out of hand.

I wanted to go crazy, go wild and get rid of the bastard. Stop him from taunting Gabby. But I would not and could not. Gabby needed me, she didn't need me to lose it and do something stupid. She'd told Antonio the same thing. I had to be there for her. I had to be strong for her.

"I'll ring Antonio, he can do something about this."

As I'm on the phone to Antonio, I clutch Gabby close to my side and try to sooth her before Antonio gets here. Her shaking slows and eventually stops as I hold her tight while waiting for her brother. Kelly went to tell the Chief and a few moments later they both join us in waiting. The guys become silent, either looking from Gabby and I, the Chief and Kelly or the door, just waiting because we all had no clue what to do.

Antonio races in mumbling bitterly in Spanish; Gabby leaves my arms and falls into Antonio's, as he whispers words of comfort in her ears.

Chief is the first to speak up, "What are you going to do about this? I will not stand for some thug threatening anyone in my Firehouse."

Antonio's eyes meet the Chief's, "I've got men tracing his texts and I've put out a B.O.L.O for him, but I don't know what use that'll do. He hasn't done anything serious yet for us to charge him."

"Serious? You don't think this bastard threatening Gabby is serious?!" I yell, throwing my hands up at him in anger. If the police didn't do anything, who would?

"Of course I think this is serious! She's my little sister for crying out loud! But I don't know if my Lieutenants will help, all he's done is send a couple of texts."

I nod, but I'm not satisfied with the answer, I just keep quiet because Gabby flinched when we shouted at each other.

The Chief addresses us all this time, "I want you all keeping an eye out for Gabriela, she needs you all, now more than ever."

People nod or reply with, 'Yes Chief,' before he leaves and asks Antonio to follow him to his office. Antonio kisses Gabby's cheek, before following behind the Chief.

Noticing Gabby's discomfort under the stares of her worried and concerned friends, I take her hand and lead her into privacy of the locker room. She sits on the wooden bench, staring at the dull red lockers that really needed a good lick of paint. I sit in front of her, just sitting in silence with her, waiting until she is ready to talk.

"I don't want to be frightened of him, but I don't know how not to be," she whispers quietly under her breath, so quiet I almost didn't hear it. She sounded so scared and anxious and frightened, all I could think to do was to pull her close into my arms and rock her slightly, never letting go.

"He's been following me Matt, he knows where I work. What if he follows me home? Or to your place? I don't know what to do. I'm so confused."

The pace of my rocking speeds up slightly and for a while I think I wasn't only comforting her, but myself. I couldn't bare to see her like this, confused, worried and upset. I wasn't right for her to feel this way, I had to make it better. It was my job.

"Ssh, you don't have to be afraid. I promise you I will protect you. I promise Gabby," I whisper into her ear, with as much strength and courage I can muster. I kiss her hair and we calm for a while. She calmed me. If not for her warmth, her scent and her warm breath tickling my neck, I was sure as I hell I was going to hunt down that bastard and kill him.

After a while I scoop her bag out of her locker and grab mine, explaining as I go, "Come on, the night shift are just arriving. Chief will let us go a few minutes early, you need some rest."

Gabby nods, places her hand on my arm and hauls herself up. With a few quiet goodbyes and hugs from the guys and Shay, we walk out into the fresh night air and towards my car.

As I throw our bags into the back seat, Gabby stares up at the clear night sky, "It's so pretty," she mumbles under her breath, and I don't think she realises she spoke aloud. I smile, embracing on how innocent, sweet and adorable she looked, she was.

Her warm and lush brown eyes meet mine as I say, "Yeah, it is," and I think she knows I'm talking about her because a bright smile lights up her once frowning face and climbs into the car. As we pull away from the Firehouse, I can't help but stare.

Her eyes glimmer as they catch the moon's silver rays. Her chocolate-brown hair curled in every direction lays effortlessly on her chest, rising and falling with every breath. Her dark skin shines in the moonlight, flawless and smooth.

She was beautiful. An angel.

_My angel._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Not really much to say today...**

**I just hope you enjoy as usual! I really do hope you guys like this story, it's so fun to write!**

**oxoxo**

* * *

When we arrive at my place, we climb out of the car and head towards the door. I unlock it and let Gabby walk in first, she hesitates but when I give her a smile she walks inside.

I set down our bags at the bottom of the stairs and watch as Gabby sits down. She sighs contently, her shoulders relaxing and her body melting into the cushions.

I smile, "Would you like some hot chocolate?" I ask as I head towards the kitchen, switching on the lamps as I go.

"Yes please," I hear her mumble and before I'm out of sight I see her kick off her shoes and tuck her feet beneath her.

A few minutes later I bring in two mugs of hot chocolate placing them on the coffee table, I kick off my shoes relaxing the sofa myself. _It had been a long day._

"Mmm," Gabby moans contently after taking a gulp out of her mug, "This is great."

I chuckle, rest my arm along the back of the sofa, "Glad I'm up to scratch."

She nods a few times with a soft smile and before taking another sip of her mug, Gabby asks, "So what happened with your Mom earlier?"

My eyes roll instinctively, sighing at the reminder of our petty argument. "She said that I was abandoning her. That I couldn't cope because all the memories of her killing my father were coming back, and that's why I'd kicked her out. She argued that she was an adult and she would do what she pleases, and that I shouldn't act like her parent. I told her I shouldn't have to. She then said that I was useless and that's when I walked out of the door."

"Oh Matt," she sighs in empathy, "You know that's not true, don't you?"

I nod, gulping at my hot chocolate, "Because it's not," she says, placing her small hand over mine, causing my eyes to snap up and meet hers. The electricity passing between us was imaginable, it was nothing like my fantasies.

I gulped and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath and wanting nothing more than to kiss her. I edged forward, only slightly she may not have even noticed, but then I stopped myself.

She was vulnerable right now and I couldn't take advantage of that. Gabby was tired, stressed, worried and afraid and I was meant to be looking after her, not kissing her. I wanted this to happen, I really really did but I will not take advantage of her weakened state and I wouldn't want her to wake up tomorrow regretting me kissing her.

She sighs and looks down, biting at her lip and the sad face returning when she realised that I wasn't going to kiss her, _again_, "Matt, if you-"

I knew what she was about to say, _"Matt, if you don't want this just say. If you don't want me like that then say,_" but this wasn't the case. I wanted it, I wanted her, I felt more for her than anyone else I'd ever been with, she was much more important, she was everything. She was my world.

_I love Gabriela._

I put my finger under her chin to make her meet my eyes, I tried to comfort her, to tell her everything through my eyes. _I want this. I want you Gabby. I want you forever. But not right now, not when your confused and scared. Not when I'm meant to be comforting you. Not like this. I love you._

But sometimes, things need to be said, "I don't want to take advantage of you, I take pride in being a gentleman Gabby and I will not treat you any differently just to satisfy my needs and wants. You're confused, afraid and anxious, I will not do that to you."

She shakes her head obviously disagreeing with everything I'd said, "No Matt, I'm not. You're not taking advantage. I'm fine. I want this to happen. I want you. I've been waiting for years Matt."

Gabby gasps, her hand covering her mouth instantly as if to stop the words from being said, "I'm such a blithering idiot."

I stare at her in shock and amazement. Of course I knew she felt something, wanted something. But to hear it fall from her perfect lips was the confirmation I needed. _'I've been waiting for years Matt,'_ she'd understood her feelings way before I'd even discovered mine. I always had a soft spot for Gabby, she was my best friend, someone that I could talk to about anything. Someone who was always there. But I'd never thought of her like that, at least I didn't think I had. But to now she wanted me just as much as I wanted her meant everything. I'd meant that I wasn't alone. That maybe my fantasies could become a reality. That maybe, after all this time, I could be hers and she could mine.

"I want you too," is all manage to mumble and her eyes snap up to hurriedly meet mine, her cheeks flushed and her doe eyes wide.

"Good," she giggles softly and it was the most perfect sound. She was perfect.

Before things can get to out of hand, the door knocks. Confused, I head to the door to find a pizza delivery guy standing there. "Delivery for Matthew Casey?"

I stare back at the teenager confused, "Um, I didn't order anything."

"It's from a Kelly Severide, he paid."

I smile and take the pizza from the guy, handing him a tip. He bids me goodnight and runs back off to his car.

I set the box down on the table, opening it to find a note inside.

_"Gabby, I said I owed you pizza and here it is. Sleep tight. And don't let Matt eat all the pizza. Severide."_

Gabby smiles, "He is such a sweetheart."

"Yep, he choose the best pizza," I mumble a mouth already full of food and ready to take the next bite.

She raises a neat brow, "You're disgusting."

I shrug it off, "It's pizza and I'm a guy."

"Still no reason to eat like an ape."

"Yes, it's all the reason."

No longer than fifteen minutes later and the pizza was gone, Gabby and I being completely famished when it arrived. I notice her eyes start to droop and her body becomes that much more relaxed and I know she is about to fall asleep.

"Hey you," I nudge her arm, and her eyes flash open, she looked like she was almost asleep, "Want me get your room sorted?"

"Yes please," she whispers, barely being able to stand and wander into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

I take her bag upstairs and I set it in my room instead, as my bed would be much more comfier than the spare room. I turn on the lamp and pull down the covers, before going to the spare room and doing the same.

She comes upstairs, so tired that I doubt she registered that she was sleeping in my room instead. She takes off her jumper but nothing else, mumbling "Too tired," to change and climbs under the covers. I sit at the edge of the bed for a moment, before Gabby whispers, "Thank you Matt, this means a lot."

I smile softly, running my hand nervously through my hair, _she did this to me, _"It's my pleasure, I'm here when ever you need me."

I whisper a goodnight to her and she barely replies before a gentle snore escapes her mouth. I laugh quietly to myself, kissing her forehead and switching off the lamp. Before shutting the door, I take one last look at her peaceful form, calm, beautiful and peaceful drowned in the silver moonlight that shone through the gap of the curtains.

Her hair fanned out around her, creating the impression of a halo.

_Once again she was an angel, she always was an angel._

_My angel._

* * *

**(GABBY POV)**

I woke to be engulfed in Matt's scent. At first I thought that he was sleeping next to me, but when I opened my eyes and shot up in bed, I was alone. _I was alone in Matt's bed._ I must have been so tired last night that I didn't realise that I was sleeping in his room, _in his bed. _Gee, how harsh of me. He was just being a gentleman and I should have declined and so no, but of course I had to be too tired for that. The spare room would have been more than fine, I don't see why he went to that trouble for me.

_Because Gabby, he wants you just as much as you want him. _

I smile, throwing myself back into the bed being drowned in Matt's musky scent. I'd reminded me of wood, earth and the fresh sea breeze, along with spice that enhanced his smell. _So sexy._

A new smell teases my nose, _eggs and bacon._

I jump out of bed, taking off my jeans that I'd fallen asleep in and putting on my pajama pants. I make my way downstairs, the cool smooth wood flooring feeling wonderful under my achy feet. When I reach the kitchen, I find Matt just finishing cooking some eggs.

"Morning sunshine," he doesn't even turn around, but Matt greets me cheerfully with a happy tone to his voice. He serves up the eggs and bacon with some toast, placing two plates on the table along with orange juice and coffee. His sunny blonde hair is messy and tuffs are sticking cutely out here, there and everywhere. He's developing a very sexy five o'clock shadow, _oh my gosh. _His blue eyes are bright with warmth and bliss. He's wearing grey sweat pants and a tight black t-shirt, that clings to every muscle and leaves little to the imagination when they flex with every movement. _Gosh, he was stunning. Beautiful._

"Good morning Matt. You should have woken me, I would've helped with breakfast."

Shaking his head with a grin he replies, "No silly, but you can make dinner." He pours us both a mug of coffee as we sit down to eat.

"My pleasure... This smells lovely."

"Um, thanks."

We talk throughout eating breakfast, laughing and joking, before we both get ready for work and leave around 8am. We'd barely made it inside the Firehouse before the alarm went, calling Shay and I to attend a man with a suspected heart attack.

As I run off to catch up with Shay, Matt calls to me, "See you when you get back then!"

_Most definitely. After looking that gorgeous this morning? Certainly._

* * *

Shay and I got back around 11am, already worn out. _That was a hard one. _

"So, what happened last night at Casey's?" Shay asks suggestively with a large grin on her face. She's been giving me wondering looks all morning, wondering why I was so much happier than usual, when really in my current situation with my crazy ex stalking me, I should be downright moody.

"It's not what you think Leslie Shay," I scold playfully, "We talked and ate the pizza Severide sent us. He told me that he wanted me like I wanted him, but as I was so afraid and confused he wasn't about to take advantage. It felt _right_, you know? Like being together and waking up in his bed and-"

Shay cuts me off, mouth agape and eyes wide, "Whoa, stop. I thought you said nothing happened?"

"It didn't, he let me sleep in his bed and I was so tired I didn't realise. When I woke up, he was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Shay, he's such a gentleman. I've never really met someone with the same morals as him."

She smiles, thinking about something but not voicing it, I can't tell from her eyes either, but she seems to know something I don't, "Casey's always been a gentleman."

"Yeah, he has... But sometimes I just really want him to let the gentleman go and just, well you know-"

"Screw you?"

"Shay! You make it sound meaningless. But well, you are right."

She smirks, "I knew there was always an animal in you."

"I wish there was one in Matt too," I mumble, imagining him just... _oh._

Shay's smirk only seems to get larger and much more wicked, her eyebrows wagging obscenely, "Oh there is Dawson, just you wait and see."

My mouth drops and her words stop me in my tracks.

_Matthew Casey, what are you doing to me? Nothing. That's the problem. _

_I want you. _

_I need you. _

_And if I'm honest, I think you want me and need me too._

_Oh gosh, can you imagine what 'it' would be like?_

_**Heaven. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, it has action! **

**Also, I want to know what you would like to see in the next and coming chapters!**

**So, hope you like!**

**Have a great sunday!**

**oxoxo**

* * *

Before either one of us knew it days spent of staying at Matt's soon turned into a week, and one week easily became two. It quickly became habit for me to jump in Matt's pick up and go to his place. It became a routine, it became normal. It became everyday life to wake up every morning to the smell of breakfast, or to go and make it. To come home after work and watch TV or cook a meal together or to let Matt teach me how to play chess. To help each other with the household chores, to wash the car together or rake the yard. To have the playful banter of who was going to use the bathroom first and to have the awkward moment when Matt accidentally walks in while I'm neck-deep in a bubble bath. To feel more comfortable with one another at work, to laugh and joke more. To be more light-hearted with each other, at home and at work. To let everything fall into place. To get closer and more intimate. To find it simple to cuddle up on the sofa with some popcorn for a movie. To take a walk late at night talking about anything and everything, our wishes and dreams and passions and our wants for the future. To so ever want something more as you get more comfortable with each other. To fall that much more in love with each other.

And sure, I got a few more creepy and unnerving texts from David.

_ "I watched you again today baby, you are beautiful. You are mine." _

_"That blonde friend of yours? Lovely isn't she?" _

_"Hello Gabriela, I saw you with your firefighter friends at the bar. The blonde guy likes you, but you're mine. Remember that." _

_"I hope you're excited to see me Gabriela, you will be soon."_

I freaked over the one where he mentioned Shay and then the one with Matt. To think that he knew them was terrifying. He can hurt me, but not my friends, not my family. Antonio and his team were trying to track David, but he was lying low. He'd only ever used his credit card once, and then by the time they got there he was gone. He was not living at his registered address and he used disposable phones to text me. It was almost impossible to find him.

So eventually I got 'used' to the texts, almost took them as normal in a way. I kind of had to really, I couldn't be scared of someone 'in the shadows' as Shay put it, and I understood where she was coming from, so I tried to put it at the back of my mind. But David's texts were ever increasingly worrying me, as if he was getting closer and closer. He was clearly following me, as he has seen me with Shay and at the bar with the guys, but never had he made himself known.

I was anxiously waiting for David to show himself, as I knew from experience that it wouldn't be a low-key performance. _He'd leave his mark. _

But I was strong, we were all strong.

Stronger than him.

"Gabby, can I have a word? In my office." Chief's gravelly voice startles me and I jump at his voice. His words weren't asking, but ordering and with a brief nod I followed him into his office.

He stands staring at me from behind his desk as I stand on the other side, facing him nervously. I felt like a child being summoned to the headmasters office. I knew what this was about, and it wasn't about David, directly at least. Or Matt for that matter either, nothing had happened between us to and even if it had, I doubt Chief would dislike it anyway.

No, it was about me.

And my clear lack of self-preservation.

"By the look of things, you know why you're here." Chief starts, his raven eyes fixed on me, making me shuffle nervously. If there was anyone that could put me in my place, it was Chief and he knew it. His eyes held the look of harsh discipline and concern.

"Unless you know better, tackling a man with a shotgun is not in your job description and neither is injecting yourself with medication to prove to a woman that it will not sedate her."

"No sir." I reply quietly, biting my tongue.

"You wanna talk? Or are you beyond that?"

I try to choose my words wisely, but in the end I just say what's in my head, "I wasn't going to risk that guy shooting Shay or I and well, that woman needed that medication or she was going to die. I did what I had to do. Yes it was reckless and stupid and I know that, but maybe things would have gone at lot worse if I didn't do anything. I had-"

"Gabriela, you are the most dedicated paramedic I have ever worked with, but when you start risking your own life then you're crossing a strict line. I understand you have very frightening personal issues to deal with, but I will not have you risking yourself on my watch. Am I making myself clear?"

"Sir I just-"

"Am I making myself clear Gabriela?" He cuts me off with a slightly raised and angered tone. I nod twice, again holding my tongue in cheek.

"Crystal sir."

"Good, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"Um sir, may I speak with you after shift? It's um, personal matters."

Chief Boden nods, "It's what I'm here for."

I smile slightly after being reassured, "Thank you Chief."

* * *

**(CASEY POV)**

"Truck 81, Squad 51, Ambulance 61, car crash on Wesley Avenue."

When we arrived at the scene it was more serious than we expected. A blue Honda had gone into the back of a black Mustang. The old man in the Mustang was bleeding from the head and he seemed to be relatively fine as he was shouting, "Oi you, get me outta here!" The bonnet was smoking and I came to the conclusion that flames must be sparking under the bonnet. Severide sent half of men over to start taking the door off to get the man free.

The Honda was the car that concerned me most. I told Shay and Gabby to keep their distance, as the oil was leaking from the car and spreading closer and closer to the black Mustang, where the bonnet was now being moulded by flames. The front of the car was pretty beat up but surprisingly the woman inside was silent, probably due to shock.

Mouch and Cruz helped me to secure the car and we tried to prevent the spread of the oil and Severide and his team were assessing the best way to get the woman out of the car.

He came up to be, clearly annoyed, "Look we haven't got long and we can't stop the spread of the oil. It's gonna blow, but I need more time to get that girl out. We're gonna need to cut the roof off."

I nod, "Just do what you can without getting yourselves hurt, it's gonna blow pretty big if it does."

Shay races up to me with worry in her eyes, "The girls having a seizure, we have to get her out of there now."

I nod again; trying to assess the best way to make sure everyone stayed alive, "She'll be out in ten."

She nods her head slightly, she knows ten minutes is a long time for that girl, but she also knew that it was necessary to make sure we stayed alive.

Severide begins ordering his men and they start the process of taking the roof off, the other guys were trying to hold back the flames in the Mustang, but they were struggling to succeed.

Shay and Gabby are preparing the ambulance for the victim when Gabby starts yelling, "She hasn't got ten minutes!"

Gabby races over to the car and the guys are too busy to stop her. She tries to pull open the driver door but it's jammed. In a fleet of desperation and worry, she searches around for any debris and once she's found something she hits the window a few times before it smashes.

"GABBY!" I scream and I know she hears me, but she chooses to ignore me. It was that guy with the shotgun, the girl she injected herself for and now this. She was becoming self-destructive. She pulls of all her protective gear and is just left in a t-shirt and trousers when she climbs into the car which was most likely to explode. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

She pulls her medical bag in with her and climbs to the front, pushing away the women's airbag as she goes. This definitely was her most stupidest and dangerous stunt yet.

Chief comes over, noticing all the commotion. Severide's shouting at Gabby, but all she only replies "I'm just doing my job," before she completely ignores his shouts and everyone else's.

"What is she doing?" Chief growls, watching as the crazy scene unfolds. She was putting her life and her career in danger again, and Chief was sick of seeing her in trouble.

"If we can't stop the fire or stop the oil spreading, it's gonna blow Chief."

He huffs, "Concentrate on that. That girl..." he mutters as he walks away, talking into the walkie-talkie.

Yet I couldn't keep my eyes of Gabby. She'd just injected the girls neck was something, but she continued to stay blue. She starts chest compressions, shouting at this girl to 'stay with her.'

Shay's treating the guy's head injury, keeping one eye on Gabby at all times. "Casey, get her outa there!" She yells at me, clear concern in her voice and face.

"I'm trying Shay."

Herrmann jogs over to me, "Fire's contained Lieutenant, no fireworks today. Wait, is that Dawson?"

I sighed quietly in relief, _no fire means no explosion and no explosion means Gabby is gonna be fine. _

"Yep, that's Gabby. She climbed into car to help that girl."

"Well she went 'all Gabby' on it." Herrmann frowns, _who knows what could have happened?_

"And put herself in stupid fucking situation." I growl, stalking off towards the blue Honda.

Severide and his team had just pulled of the roof, Gabby using herself as a human shield to cover the girl from falling debris. She kicked the driver's door away and Severide helped her out of the car.

I helped get the girl out and we lay her on a stretcher where Shay and Gabby took over.

"What are you playing at? What if that car had exploded, huh?" Shay yelled, pushing Gabby's arm.

"Not now," Gabby replied, continuing with the chest compressions on the girl.

"Come on sweetie," Gabby whispers, adding more and more pressure with every compression.

She pressed her fingers to the girl's neck and her eyes stared at Shay with worry, "She's got no pulse. I need the defibrillator!"

Shay prepares the machine, while Gabby continues with CPR. "Come on, come on."

While the some of the guys cleared the scene, Severide, Herrmann, Cruz, Mouch, Otis, Chief and I watched this scene. _We wanted to know if this girl was gonna make it._

"Charging 360, clear!" Gabby instructs and the girls blue body raises and falls, but it doesn't move from there. "No pulse, go again." Shay says, and Gabby charges the machine again.

"Come on sweetie, stay with me!"

"Come on!"

"Don't do this!"

"Not like this, not like this!"

Gabby screams at this lifeless body, she's trying with everything she has but nothing's working. It's killing her from the inside out and I watch her with fleeting desperation as trying to save this girls life. She's failing and she's blaming herself.

After three more charges of the defibrillator and the girl still didn't have a pulse.

Gabby tries CPR again, a look of desperation on her face, "Charge it again Shay."

Shay shakes her head, "Dawson, we gotta call it; there's nothing more we can do."

"No Shay, try it again," Gabby yells, near enough punching the girls chest now. Shay sits back and puts her hand over Gabby's, "Gabby, come on. She's gone sweetie."

She looks up at a Shay, a look of defeat and complete sadness on her face. Her eyes are brimming with tears, her eyes mournful, haunting, despairing and distressed. This loss had broken her.

Gabby sits down, wiping her forehead before she gets up and stalks towards the ambulance. There she leans her forehead against it and kicks against the wheels multiple times.

Chief sighs, watching Gabby kick the ambulance and attempting to suppress her tears, failing. "Help Shay however you can after you clear the scene."

I'd never seen Gabby like this. She was a paramedic, she was used to death however horrid it was, she didn't _get_ like this after a death. But this one got to her. This one broke her.

She was always so strong, willing, able, tough and capable, but just then she became feeble and weak. She lost her spark; something made her lose everything today. She took one look of that girl and suddenly everything she was doing was risking herself to save her. Something had told her that she had to save this girl; she had to throw her own life away to keep alive this one.

_She acted like she had nothing to live for. _

But she was stupid, utterly stupid and reckless and irresponsible; what she did went against every single rule she'd ever been taught. The rules put in place to keep her alive, but she ignored them and got herself into that threatening situation, which for a moment would have been the death of her, if the guys couldn't kill the fire in time.

_She would have been dead._

_I almost lost Gabby._

_What would I have done? What would we have done?_

_Gabby could have died today. _

_Gabby was extremely close to death today. _

And I was gonna make sure she knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, been quite a busy few days for me!

Hope you've enjoyed previous chapters and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

oxoxo

* * *

For the forty-five minutes that Gabby and Leslie were gone, I'd spent the first ten minutes talking with the Chief and Severide in his office about Gabby and her actions, and the other thirty-five minutes pacing in the garage, waiting for them to come back.

The white ambulance turned into the station as Kelly puts an arm on my shoulder, "Look Matt, I know what Gabby did scared you, but she's pretty shaken up. Shay said that she's really worried about her. Just take it easy on her."

I huff, but reluctantly agree to Kelly's wishes, I knew he was right, he rarely wasn't, but she'd freaked the hell out of me today. Out of all of us. For a few moments, I really thought that I was going to lose her and for those brief moments, a part of me died. A part of me really believed that I was going to witness the girl I love die.

Through the glass window, I watch Shay as she offers a few words of compassion and support to which Gabby merely nods to, and then she jumps out of the van. Shay gives Kelly a look and then me, shaking her head as her way of saying, 'Not now.' Shay joins Kelly's side, murmuring anxiously, "She hasn't said a word since we left to go the hospital. I don't know what's gotten into her Kelly, I think today reminded her of something, but she won't talk to me."

Gabby takes one or two deep breaths before slowly crawling out of the van, looking drained and lost. She looks at me, her throat clenched and tears brimming, before sharply turning on her heels and making a bee line for the locker room. I follow, planning on taking the soft and gentle approach, right now she didn't need screaming or shouting, but that's what damn well happened.

Her eyes close as she hears me come in, the door almost slamming behind me. I clench my jaw, trying to stop myself from yelling.

"What do you want Matt?" She asks, her voice distant and hopeless. My angry demeanour almost crumbles at her broken voice, but I can't stop myself with replying, "So you think you're Superwoman or some shit like that, do you?"

"Matt, don't."

"Or are you trying to prove yourself or something? Trying to show you're strong and powerful and that nothing is frightening you right now? That pulling all these crazy stunts will show us all that you're okay?!" I lose it, I lose my rag and now were both screaming and shouting. I'm so angry, so scared that I could have lost her. Lost the person who means the most. Lost Gabriela.

"No Matt, I'm not trying to prove anything! I'm just doing my job okay? So back off! This has nothing to do with you!" She's glaring at me, anger, fear and sorrow in her brown doe eyes. Her body is tense and her hands are shaking with fury. She stalked up to me, screaming at me with every ounce of rage she had. I felt the anger radiate off her as she stood centimeters from me.

"Acting like your life is less important than anyone elses is not your job Gabby! What if that car had exploded today, huh? What would I have done? What would any of us do? Shay, Kelly, Mouch, Otis, any of us!"

"But it didn't explode, I didn't die. I'm here. You can stop acting like a child now!"

"I think you'll find you're the irresponsible and stupid one! That car was inches away from exploding and you ran in to it! That is not your job Gabby! You had no reason to do so! To risk you're life like that. I can't lose you!"

"It's how my mother died Matt! That's how my mother died!"

My anger melts.

I stand almost gawking at her, watching as her cheeks flush and her eyes release salty tears that stream down her face. She's sobbing and hurt and I pull her into my arms. She protests with a weak fight, before admitting defeat and clutching on to me tight.

I had no idea. I knew her mother died when she was in her teens, but Gabby never liked to talk about it, so I never knew the details. I doubt she told Shay either, considering she was deeply concerned and confused earlier. I wish I could take it all back, take back all the screaming because she didn't need that. She needed me to hold her and sooth her because today was too much of a reminder of her mother's horrid death. Sure I'd have to be angry and tell her what she did was wrong, but I would have been there for her. I would have been able to understand and help her, to not push her and yell and cause more hassle than she needed.

With me losing my dad, I understand what it feels like to lose a parent and I could have just done something. Something other than yell. I felt horrible, truly full of regrettable guilt of doing this to her. I thought Gabby acting like this was all down to the problems with David, but today wasn't about anything like that. Today reminded her of her mother's death and all I did was shout and scream. So I was going to make it right, make her feel a lot better than she did right now.

I rock her gently, waiting for her tears and my shock to subside holding onto her small warm body trying to portray all my apologies, love, sorrow and empathy to her. "Ssh, it's okay Gabby. I'm so sorry, I never knew. It's okay, you're okay, but you can't do things like that. It's not what your mother would have wanted Gabby... Ssh, I'm here, you've always got me." I ramble on and on, trying to comfort and console this beautiful woman who had so much trouble in her life. I wanted to make it better. I had too.

"Chief said you have to take the rest of the day off, but when I get home we'll talk okay? Well, only if you want too, but I'm always here."

She nods against my chest and I kiss her head before she lifts her head and looks into my eyes, "Thank you Matt."

Gabby gives me a tight squeeze and then I follow as she goes to give Shay and Kelly a hug before smiling at the rest of the guys, "Don't have too much fun without me."

Herrmann mumbles back, "Not with the mood Mouch is in."

She replies with a small laugh and I offer to give her a ride home, but she shakes her head saying she'd prefer to walk, that it would give her time to think. I reluctantly agree and Gabby waves and then leaves.

_It was clear we had a lot of talking to do._

* * *

After returning from a quick-fix oven fire a couple of miles away, I find myself back in the locker room, staring at Gabby's locker. The Firehouse was strange without her, but I hoped she was resting at my place and sorting a few things out in her head.

Severide joins me, leaning against the lockers in front of my pitiful form. I've anyone had ever seen me this pathetic, it was Kelly.

"Hey man, what happened with Gabby?"

I bite my lip, unsure of whether to tell him or not when eventually I mumble, "Gabby's mom was killed in the same way as what happened to that girl earlier. She obviously thought she had to save her because of that."

He sighs, his head bowing and pinching the bridge of his nose he mutters, "Oh shit man."

"Yeah, and all I did was yell at her."

"Come on Matt, give yourself some credit. She put herself in a pretty shitty situation earlier."

"I guess, but I could have handled things better. Hang on-"

I notice a blue jacket crumbled up on the edge of the bench, _Gabby's jacket_. It was odd that Gabby had forgotten it, but I remembered she was wearing a different jacket when she left. I reach over and pull it towards me to put in my locker to take home with me later, when something crashes to the floor. It's Gabby's phone and the screen is flashing, indicating that she has a 'New Message' from an unknown number.

_David?_

I opened the text and instantly felt a wave of disturbance, worry and pure fury.

_Gabriela, I went to visit your apartment today, but it seemed you had not been there for a while. I did some digging and found you were living with that firefighter friend of yours. This is not acceptable Gabriela. I'm coming to get you... D._

Sent 28 minutes ago.

"Kelly, we gotta go. It's David, he's headed for Gabby at my place."

"Son of a bitch."

I just wish I wasn't too late.

* * *

**(GABBY POV)**

All I wanted to do was to get back to Matt's place and have a hot bath and then go to bed. As I walked to Matt's house, I quickly grabbed some groceries from the local shop to make dinner tonight.

My head was so scrambled I could barely process what had happened in the last few hours, I just wanted to rest for a while and escape the chaos of today. I wanted to postpone talking about my mother and what I did for just a little longer. I hadn't spoken about my mother's death in years and to just blurt out at the top of my voice that she was dead to Matt, made the painful memory a reality.

As I unlocked the door and opened it, the comforting scent of Matt engulfed me, almost lifting me into the house and towards the kitchen. I was going to put the groceries away, take a nice hot bath and get some sleep before Matt's shift ended and he arrived home. That's when the difficult conversation would take place and if I was honest I was unsure of what to say and he'd reply with. _But Matt's lost his Dad, he'll understand. _

Matt will understand, he always understands. _Matt understands me._

As I placed the brown paper bag on the smooth wooden kitchen table and put the fresh milk in the fridge, an alarming cold shiver ran down my spine and my body stiffened in pure fear and dread as the sharp and evil words of "Hello Gabriela," reached my ears.

Spinning around on the backs of my heels, I'm met with the dark and wicked eyes of David, my crazy violent ex. I step back, colliding with the smooth metal of the fridge. My breath catches in my throat, the muscles clenched with fear and panic. He steps forward, leaving a metre between him and myself. My heart is racing wildly, I stare like a deer in the headlights and my body is frozen at the sheer sight of him.

"David," I stutter almost inaudibly and he smirks viciously at the panic he detects in my quiet voice, _no. I will not be weak. Not again. Not now. Not ever again. _

_I am that Gabriela Dawson anymore. _

"Get out. Now." I growl, trying my best to sound strong and powerful and courageous. He steps forward again, his tall and stocky body towering over me. He mocking face is unfazed by my weak attempts to make him leave. He seemed to be having fun.

"Why is that Gabriela? We have lots to catch up on. Especially since you're living with that firefighter friend of yours. He keeps a good house," he muses, glancing around Matt's neat and tidy kitchen. I take my chance while he's distracted, leaping towards the other side of the kitchen. David dives for me, grabbing my arm and throwing me into the table and chairs that slide across the room when I collide with them.

Before I can even register any pain, David is in my face screaming profanities that I barely understand my head pounds after hitting the thick leg of the table.

"Do you think you can leave me like that? Move on from me like some common whore and shack up with some stupid firefighter? You are mine Gabriela."

"Never," I hiss, kicking him in his gut I get up and crawl into the living room, heading for the door. The room was spinning and the next thing I know is being tackled to the floor. He pulls himself on top of me, holding a tight grip on my wrists with just one hand as he hits me with the other. My legs flare, my knees repeatedly hitting at his back. He is unfazed until I manage to kick him in the balls and I throw him off me, rolling away and getting to my feet. I barely make it a few steps before he throws a vase and its smashes on the wall directly in front of me, shards of glass slicing my left arm, left leg and the left side of my torso. I hiss at the pain, my jacket being instantly soaked in blood and scream as two large arms are wrapped around my neck and are squeezing tightly.

I fight against him, struggling to take breaths of air as his grip only gets tighter. One arm leaves my neck, but the other only keeps a firm grip and my vision blurs, my head spins and my breaths are getting wilder and shorter. Something sharps pierces my neck, _a needle. _

_The bastard's drugging me. _

I'm thrown the floor with a thump and David is once again on top of me, yanking at my jeans and my jacket. No.

"No! Get off me! No!" My voice is slurred, but clear. This was not happening.

But the drugs are quickly affecting me, I can feel my body slump and my consciousness is rapidly slipping away. What can I do.

David slaps me, "You dirty skanking bitch. You're _mine._"

"No, no, I'm Matt's."

The door slams open and my drooping eyes see blurred figures rush in. David is thrown from me and I'm scooped up into someone's arms, feeling unconsciousness call me.

"It's okay Gabby, it's Severide I've got you. Casey don't! Just restrain him until Antonio get here!"

I turn my head and before I slip away, I see two blurred figures involved in a brutal fist fight. There's screaming and shouting but I can't make sense of any of it.

Before darkness engulfs me I mumble, "No Matt... Matt."

_My firefighter._

_My Matt._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry about the slow update, these past few weeks have been crazy with school work!**

**So, I really thank you all for your opinions, you're all so kind!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**oxox**

* * *

_"We have to get her to the hospital!"_

_"I don't know Kelly! I don't know!"_

_"Let me go with her! I can't leave her!"_

_"...stable. We're flushing the drugs from her system."_

_"Hey Gabby, time to wake up sleepy."_

_"Come on Gabby, I er, I need to talk to you baby."_

"Matt..."

"Sorry to disappoint hunny."

I try to force my eyes open, the light stinging my eyes for a while as they adjust. My head is pounding, a constant thumping repeating over and over in my head. The whole of my body is achy and sore and my arm, leg and chest stings slightly. _David... _

_He drugged me. _

"Shay?"

I leaned my head to one side, groaning as the thumping got louder and harder. I clench my eyes closed at the pain, hissing quietly. The unmistakable scent of disinfectant, spotless plastic and cleanliness flooded my nostrils. _Hospital._

"David, he drugged me... Did he?"

She clutches my hand even tighter than she was before, a sad smile on her face, "No hunny. Kelly and Matt got there in time, remember?"

I try to think, but the pain in my head seems to fog my memory of what happened. I try to push through the fog, slowly but surely recollecting my memory.

_"Casey don't! Just restrain him until Antonio gets here!"_

"Matt!"

I shot up in bed, vaguely registering Shay's worried face before a sharp pain shoots through my left side. My eyes search the room desperately, but I don't find who I'm looking for.

"Gabby, lie down! You're gonna rip you're stitches out!"

"Matt? Where's Matt? He-he was fighting with David! Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Ssh, hunny he's fine. A couple of cuts and bruises but he's fine, David got worse than him. Matt's with the guys, getting some food in the cafeteria. They haven't eaten in hours so I sent them down there, they've been worried sick."

Reluctantly I layed back down with Shay's help and she begins telling me what happened, "David drugged you with Rohypnol, but the doctors have flushed it from your system now, you'll be fine. You've got a pretty bad concussion and you're covered in bruises and cuts. That one on your side is the worst, you needed 14 stitches in that, because it was sliced with the china from a broken vase. Matt and Kelly found your phone in the locker-room; David had text you saying he was coming for you at Matt's place. By the time they'd got there you were practically out of it. The house was a mess and you're blood scattered all over the place. Kelly had called Antonio and by the time he'd got there with back up, Matt had already beaten and restrained David and they'd left to bring you to the hospital. We all met here and we had to wait a few hours to get any update on you. Matt wouldn't get checked out, he just sat on the floor saying that'd he go see a doctor once he'd seen you, still covered in blood waiting for the doctor to come give us an update. He came and sat with you for a while, but then Chief made him go see a doctor and not too long ago I forced them all down to the cafeteria to get some food. Antonio is down there with them. Everyone is pretty shaken, but they're just glad you're okay. You scared us all girl."

"Oh god... So is David-"

She nods, smiling, "Yep, they've charged him and he's in jail. He can't hurt you no more hunny."

My tears flare up with tears and Shay throws herself at me, engulfing me with a well needed hug. She holds me until the tears subside and then she helps me sit up before she kisses my head saying, "I'll go get you're knight in shining armour for you, Gabby," she winks, leaving the room with a reassuring smile.

"My knight indeed," I mumble, relaxing into the plush pink pillow Shay must have brought for me instead of those stiff hospital pillows.

_What would I do without her. _

* * *

**(SHAY POV)**

If Kelly and Matt hadn't gotten there in time today, I don't know what I would have done. Apart from Kelly, Gabby has been my best friend for years, one of the most stable figures in my life. She's always been the one I can talk to about anything. I know that with Gabby I'd be getting her honest opinion, without any harsh words. She was always there, whether it be to talk, or to have a drink, or to have a girly night in with, Gabby was the most giving, caring, kind, funny, capable, beautiful and faithful person I knew. I don't know what I would do without her.

The guys didn't seem to notice when I entered the cafeteria, observing their solemn state. Their spirits weren't as somber as they had been before, because now they knew that Gabby was going to be okay, but yet I knew they would all still brood until they saw it for themselves.

The Chief is the first to acknowledge my presence and when he gruffs a quiet 'Shay,' Matt's worried blue eyes immediately snap up to meet mine.

"She's awake," I say softly with a smile, trying to reassure him as much as possible. The guys holler and cheer with relief and cheerfulness, while Matt jumps up from his seat and almost throws himself out of the room.

I chuckle quietly to myself, taking a seat beside Kelly, informing the guys on how Gabby was doing. The Chief told me that Antonio had to go back to the station for a while, so I called him to say that Gabby was awake and he said he'd be back asap.

Herrmann then pipes up with, "So, who's making bets on the Lieutenant and Dawson?"

Otis laughs smugly replying with, "Haha, I'll bet against you Herrmann. With you're track record, I'm bound to win!"

"Funny, jackass..."

* * *

**(****CASEY POV)**

The moment Shay uttered the words 'She's awake,' I was up and out of the room in one stride. My mind barely registered the dozens of people I nearly knocked to their feet as I sprinted through the corridors and to the elevator.

I couldn't think; I was thinking about every little thing and my mind couldn't focus on one thing before another came into my head.

All I knew was that Gabby was awake and that she was going to fine, cuts and bruises, but she was fine.

_Maybe this was the wake up call we needed, that I needed._

_For a moment I thought she was gone and if she had, Gabby would have never known. _

_Never known how I felt._

_Never known how much I wanted her._

_How much I needed her._

_How much I love her._

_I love her._

By the time my inner monologue had finished, I'd reached Gabby's room and burst through the door. She jumped slightly, but seemed as though she'd heard me coming. For a moment I stood taking her in. Her bruised cheek, the dark bruising on her neck, the purple patches scattered up and down her arms, the white bandage wrapped tightly around the slash in her arm, the pink fluffy pillow that Shay's brought propping her up, the white blanket pulled up over her. Her warm brown eyes, tired but happy to see me, but shocked and hurt for a moment as she saw my beat up face, her comforting smile greeting me, her dark warm skin, smooth and soft, her chocolate locks, messy and wild encircling her face. They way she seemed so small and vulnerable wrapped up in all those sheets, but yet so strong and defiant.

"Gabby," I utter, propelling myself towards the bed and being greeted with her warm arms, I engulf her with my own, holding on so tightly that for moment I selfishly ignore her obvious injuries.

"Matt," she sighs as I feel her relax against me, her warmth soothing me as she's pressed to my chest. I feel the bandage covering the slash in her chest.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

She bites her lip, "I'm fine, I just have a horrible headache... Matt, you're eye..." she mumbles, touching my tender bruised area around my left eye.

"It's nothing, I'm okay-"

"You fought with Dav- him!"

I noted her stutter but choose to leave it, instead I place a kiss on her forehead whispering "I'm okay Gabby, I'm just glad you are too. I don't know what I would have done if we'd been too late. If you were gone, I don't know how I'd-"

"Sssh, I'm here Matt, I'm going nowhere."

I wouldn't let you," I whisper brushing her hair from her face and lifting her chin gently to look into my eyes, "Gabby..." And then I'm leaning in, finally having the balls to what I'd been waiting years for.

Her eyes soften and I hear her take a small gasp of breath, my hand tickles the soft skin of her arm and my whole body is on fire. Her cheeks blush and her neck flushes with red, "Matt..."

She presses her finger to my lips, halting me just a centimetre from her face.

She didn't want this.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Gabby... I didn't know, I-I..."

Gabby smiles, humor dancing in her eyes, "It's my turn to damper your spirits," she says cheekily, reminiscing about the Christmas party when I'd stupidly rejected her. Her voice softens, "I want this Matt, I really really do but not like this. Not while I'm lying in a hospital bed looking like this and not while you're still covered in my blood... 'It's worth doing it right'."

Losing my usual confident front, I shy away and my eyes wander around the room away from hers, "Whoa, that's how that feels huh?"

"Hey," she mumbles, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her, "Mr Lt. Shy, I want this, I really really want this, I need you. And real soon..."

"Real soon," is all I'm capable of uttering as I feel the same pang of rejection and hurt that Gabby must have felt all those weeks ago at the Christmas party. _Damn had I been a fool. _But all-in-all I understood her perspective, she was after all laying in a hospital bed and I was after all covered in blood, dirt and sweat. She was injured and hurt and I knew that once my lips met hers, I wouldn't be able to stop things from escalating. _I was dominant and ruling so I really doubt that sex would do anything but worsen her injuries._

And I wanted everything like that to be special.

"You don't know what you do to me Gabriela," I whisper, pulling her close, pushing my nose into her hair and taking in a deep breath of her luscious scent.

She nervously laughs, "Oh yes I do."

* * *

"So, um, how beat up are you?" Gabby asks as I help her settle back comfortably into the pillows and take a seat in the grainy red chair beside her bed.

I smile warmly back, _always worrying about someone else other than herself,_ "I'm fine Gabby, a black eye and a couple of bruised ribs that's all. Nothing that comes close to your injuries... How's the head?"

"It's fine," she replies shaking her head before instantly regretting it while flinching and hissing at the sharp pain I imagined that was going through her head.

"Hey," I jump up, placing my hands on her shoulders, "You need some rest."

"No," Gabby mumbles weakly and I know that all she wants to do is sleep, "I wanna see the guys and Antonio."

"Antonio still hasn't got back from the station and the guys aren't going nowhere, you can see them later Gabby."

She reluctantly sighs, knowing that I was probably right on this one for a change.

"Don't leave me..."

I caress her soft cheek gently with my thumb, "I'll be right here when you wake up sleepyhead."

"Hmm, good," she sighs and I can barely make out her words as she slips away into a deep sleep.

And as I look at her beautiful peaceful face, watching her chest rhythmically rise and fall, her rich brown curls fan out around her, her long dark eyelashes twitch slightly as she dreams, I know that there was nowhere on this earth I'd rather be.

In the coming days Gabriela and I had allot to talk about, David, that disastrous scene, Gabby's mom, my Mom and Dad, _us. _

But I knew we were strong enough to do it, _together._

* * *

**Hmm, still keeping you waiting...**

**It won't be long...**

**Any ideas? Pop them in the review box!**

**oxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you are all enjoying this! Trust me, I love to write it!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... I think you will!**

**Please leave a small review, all critiques welcome, just please don't be rude.**

**oxoxox**

* * *

A day later at 6pm I was being wheeled out of the hospital - doctors orders of course - by Matt. I was going back to his place, getting some well deserved sleep and if I begged enough, starting back at work tomorrow. We meet the guys in the lobby and I immediately get out of the wheelchair, still a little achy and sore, to hug everyone.

"Yo Dawson! I hope you're not planning on having too much time off, Mills is a better firefighter than he is paramedic that's for sure..." Herrmann chuckles, earning a nudge in the side from Pete.

"I'd watch your back if I were you Herrmann, Mills does make your food." Otis smirks wickedly and he grins even wider when he sees the nervous look appear on Chris' face.

"Well actually... Chief, I was hoping to get back to the house tomorrow?" I ask sceptically and nervously, gnawing chunks out of my lip as turn to face the Chief, who turns to look at Matt.

"What did the doctor say?"

He sighs, shooting me an angry glare as he'd been protesting all morning about how I shouldn't return to work yet as I wasn't ready. Always the worrier. "Her concussion has passed, bruises will heal properly in a few days, cuts need regular tending too. She'll be achy for a while, but 'apparently' its nothing serious."

"And what do you think?"

"...I'd prefer for Gabby to take a couple of days off yeah, but I doubt she'd listen."

Chief nods, "You can come to work tomorrow but if you don't feel up to it then you tell me. It'll be your ass on the line if you don't Dawson."

I smile, "Thank you Chief," I turn to Shay, "Don't worry Shay, no need to put up with Peter Mills anymore," I say cheekily, winking at her and she fakes relief.  
Shay gives me a tight squeeze as Matt grumpily announces it's time to go, "I've missed you girl.."

"It's only been a day Shay," I laugh sadly, as I heard the hidden meaning in her words.

"Ever since the whole David thing happened you haven't been yourself hun, we've all noticed it."

My eyes brim with tears, "Well I'm back now," I laugh, giving her one last squeeze before Matt makes a move for the car park. "I've gotta go guys, Lieutenant's orders."

Catcalls and hollers erupt as Matt pulls me towards his pickup, and the Chief gruffs a 'You all best calm down now," and they silence, before picking up on their snickering as they head back to the firetrucks.

I wave as Matt pulls off and he honks the horn, but he was effortlessly beaten when Cruz sounded the firetrucks horn, smugly.

I laugh and Matt does slightly, finally breaking the glum demeanour that had been with him all day. I knew he wanted to talk about something, but when I asked him was what wrong back at the hospital, he shrugged it off with a simple, "It's nothing."

I stay quiet for a while hoping Matt would speak up but he says nothing, he just keeps his eyes fixed on the road. I place my hand over his while its on the gear stick, "You know I'm always here..."

His pink lips turn up into a soft smile and his blue eyes finally look at me, "I know."

"Then talk to me Matt."

He shakes his head stubbornly, returning his eyes to the road but he doesn't let go of my hand.

"...You've got enough on your plate."

"Matt please, I can help," I squeeze his hand with what I knew would be a look of desperation on my face.

He sighs and pulls into his driveway. He helps me get out of the car slowly, as my head was still hurting. Slinging our shared bag over his shoulder, he wraps his arm around my waist and supports me to the door. I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself, but I didn't want to argue with him.

He unlocks the door, allows me in first and we sit on the sofa together. The silence is deafening. Within himself, Matt fights with telling me and keeping quiet. With my eyes I beg him to speak. We sit in darkness, the street lights providing us with a sliver of light. I clutch at his hand and his mouth opens.

"My mom called his morning, at the hospital. She was drunk. She um, she said some nasty stuff and that's what put me in this mood."

He wasn't telling me everything, "What did she say?" I ask softly, hoping he wouldn't shut down on me.

"She kept talking about the house key."

My eyebrows burrow, 'the house key?' I ask aloud. I knew about the death of his dad and what his mom did, but he never mentioned anything about a house key.  
"The day of my dads death I went to see him at his apartment. I got home at eight and had dinner with mom, leaving his apartment key on the counter...I never forgot to put it away, but that night I did. After I'd gone to bed, mom took the key and, well, she killed him. When she called earlier she blamed everything on me. For leaving the key out, for providing her with the opportunity, for ruining her life, for the death of my dad..."

His voice breaks and his hand comes up to rub his wet eyes; he fights to keep in his tears but his body refuses, releasing the 15 years of pain he'd locked up inside.

Matt puts his head in his hands, hiding himself from me. I kneel, climbing in between his knees and clutching his wet cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault. Matt look at me, it wasn't your fault. What your mother said, she was wrong. You're so brave and strong, don't let her do this to you Matt. For me, for yourself."

The tears kept falling no matter how much I tried to console him with words, so instead I simply held him, rocking gently until the tears subsided.

He sniffles, "You know, for a second I actually believed her. If I'd not forgotten, not left the key out, then maybe my dad would be alive..."

"You can't think that, you can't Matt. It's not your fault." I grip his cheeks, forcing him to look at me, to believe me. I couldn't comprehend what kind of mother, what kind of person would say that to her own son, even if she did kill his father. It's disgusting. And he believed it and she knew he would, but she did it to hurt him, after everything he has done for her. He'd fought with his sister over this, for many years. Matt had lost out on years with his niece, his family because he fought for his mother and didn't turn his back on her. And that's how she repayed him? I'd never seen him like this before, so angry and hurt and despaired; what she said really hurt him, in ways she knew only she could.

And I was happy to fix him. To bring him back to the Matthew Casey I knew so well, because he'd done it for me countless of times. After an argument with Shay, after a bad scene, after a break-up with some jerk, after trouble with how I did my job, after everything. He was always there for me, heck he is now. I'm living at his home out of his pure worry and generosity. I'm here right now because of Matt and Kelly, I don't what state I'd be in if they weren't there for me. I'd forever owe them both.

He smiles through the tears, "You're amazing, you know that right?"

I wipe his wet red eyes and thankfully, no more tears take their place, "I try my best."

And then there's that look on his face, the one I can so easily recognise because it's a look I've given him countless of times. _Oh god._ My breath catches in my throat and his thumb traces over my cheek, which is burning red. His other hand places itself on the small of my back and pulls me closer to him. I rise up on my knees, looking directly into his luscious blue eyes with love, lust and passion burning deep within them. My hands tremble as I grip his strong hard biceps and I feel them flex as they pull me up to sit upon his lap. My whole body is burning and my neck and cheeks are flushed pink I'm sure. His cheeks redden and as I mumble, "Beautiful," as I take in his ruffled dusty blonde hair, the light 5 o'clock shadow covering his cheeks, his button nose, his small ears, his pink, plump and gorgeous lips. _The blue eyes that burn with passion. _

He pulls me even closer towards him, so close that my hips are flushed against his and my chest pushed against his, so hard that I feel the firm strong plains of his abs. He runs his calloused hands gently up over my arms, frowning slightly as his hand runs over the bandage of my arm. His long fingers run through my hair and I shiver at his touch. I can't wait no more, he's teasing me.

Matt's thumb runs across my lips that part at his touch, "Gabby, can I kiss you?"

I nervously laugh, "Always the gentleman," before his lips ravishing are mine. It's electrifying. My entire body is on fire, but this firefighter doesn't put it out, he lights the flames. He pushes against me and I push back, as our lips dance in a battle of dominance. He wins and before I know it his teasing tongue is stroking mine and I let out a loud groan. I melt against his touch and he growls as I bite gently down his lip, tightening his clutch on my waist. His lips fall to my neck where he nips, licks and kisses the sensitive area of the crook of my neck. I shiver.

"Matt..." I whisper and his lips stop ravishing my neck much to my disappointment. I groan, pulling him closer.

He laughs, still holding me close mumbling against my lips, "You and I both said to do this right, we should take it slow."

I sigh but I'm not upset, _he was right, he's always right, _"But that was...amazing." Chuckling, he places his lips over mine again for a few moments and I melt again, sighing softly against his lips.

"Come on, let's get some dinner going or I may just have to reconsider 'slow'."

He lifts me up and places me on the sofa, running off to the kitchen. I chase him shouting, "Please reconsider!"

An hour later we were sitting at the table eating some well-earned dinner. Matt puts his fork down.

"Do you need to talk about anything?"

I pause, slightly confused at his words, "What do you mean?"

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs, "That girl at the scene yesterday? David?"

My eyes sting with tears and I pinch the bridge of my nose as I try to think of an escape plan here, "I'm good, I've got my head around it all."

Matt's hand clasp around my own, "Gabby..."

"I've got it sorted Matt."

He lets out an angry breath of air, clenching his jaw shut in hope of not saying something he may regret, "Don't shut down on me Gabby. You've gotta stop holding in things, it's no good for you."

I knew he was right. I had to talk more, open up more, but someone else always needed a shoulder to cry on, I wanted to be there for them.

"I don't wanna talk about David," I mumble, staring into understanding blue eyes, "Not right now."

Matt simply nods and never let's go of my hand, letting me talk in my own time.

I take a deep breath, "I don't like to talk about it much because it's too painful. Dad and Antonio always change the subject if I try to talk about Mom, so I guess I've just learned to keep it in. The day that she died was just like any other day. I was ten and Antonio was almost eighteen, but that didn't stop him from playing with me. We were kicking around a ball when Mom said she was going to the shop to pick some things for dinner, we didn't think nothing of it, just carried on playing. An hour later, someone knocks on the door. I answer and it was the police, asking if they could talk to my dad. I knew that something was wrong, but I never thought for a second it had something to do with Mom...

Dad tells Antonio to take me upstairs so he could talk to the police officers and when I asked Antonio what was wrong he didn't say a word, he just held me, like he knew. We waited on my bed for ages before I could hear the creak of the stairs as my dad walked up. He came into the room, his eyes red and puffy, yet broken with disbelief and then I knew. I burst into tears before he could even speak, while Antonio just stared and stared. They said it was an accident, that Mom had a seizure while driving and she hit into a wall. She stopped breathing but they couldn't bring her back. At the time, I didn't even register the details, just that my Mom was dead. We had the funeral a week later and after that, we barely spoke about Mom, unless it was at birthdays or Christmas'. It's too painful for them to talk about her I know, but I just, wanted my mother back. Talking about her, reliving our memories was the closest thing I had to her and they refused to speak about her. It was like she never existed."

Matt doesn't say a word throughout the whole thing and as I finish and break down in tears he hugs me tight and whispers in my ear, "You can talk about her as much as you want Gabby, I want to hear all about her. We can relive those memories together, I promise."

"Thank you," I blubber, "Thank you."

And it was at that moment, that I knew I could never love anyone as much as I loved Matthew Casey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am so so sorry about the slow update, school is killing me! I hope this chapter will make up for it! It was probably the most exciting and interesting to write. **

**So? What are your reactions to Chicago Fire so far? The law trouble for Severide? Shay and Severide's baby? Pete and Gabby? Casey? Hallie's back! Oh my gosh, I'm excited to see where that goes, but I hope her and Casey don't get back together. It couldn't possible work with them wanting different things...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy people!**

**oxoxo**

* * *

**(CASEY POV)**  
When I wake up the next morning and find Gabby staring at the part of the floor where my white old rug used to be, it deeply worried me.

"Who cleaned up everything?" she asks, her voice distant and quiet as she continues to stare at the bare floor. I sit down beside her, "Antonio sent some people over to collect evidence and to clean up."

Gabby looks up at me with tired and sad eyes, "And the rug?"

I run my hand through my hair and place a hand on her shoulder, "We had to throw it away. It was covered in your...blood."

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I'll have to buy you a new one."

I offer a small smile to her but she remains frowning, and she shuffles little from me, "Don't be silly. It was old anyway."

She doesn't reply. Instead her eyes wander around the room as if she was retracing what happened when David came here. It enraged me to know.

"Gabby?"

"Mmm?" Is all she mumbles in the reply, to signal to me that she did hear my voice.

"No more crazy stunts at work today please?"

Her trance breaks and she stares at me when an angry flare in her eyes, "And what is that supposed to mean?" She hisses, jumping from the sofa and standing with defiance. With her small hands on her dainty hips, she was tiny, yet her rage filled the entire room.

I speak calmly, "You know what I mean. The guy you tackled with the gun? The woman who you injected yourself for? That girl at the scene the other day?"

"And every single time I was doing my job Matt!"

Gabby starts getting really flustered and angry, pointing a furious finger at me when she speaks. I step forward to try to calm her down, but she steps back away from me, holding up her hands to keep me out of reach.

"Gabby, don't do this, don't push me away." I beg reaching out my hand and she pauses momentarily, before flying into my arms repeating over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Matt."

"Sssh, just don't push me away. I want to help you, I want to go through this with you," I murmur into her hair as she grips my t-shirt. I hadn't a clue of what just happened here. I hoped it was just Gabby getting it all out, that's how she usually dealt with things, and not Gabby going completely off the rails. If I knew Gabby, which I do, this was just her getting out all her anger before she move don. But she had to know that what she did the other day at the scene was unacceptable, reckless and damn right stupid. We could have taken her home in a box. I flinch.

"What is it?" Gabby asks as she feels my body jerk with the unimaginable thought of Gabby's funeral.

"You have to promise me you won't do anything like that again, you hear me? Aah, I can't even think about what would happen if something went wrong... Please Gabby, promise me?"

She nods, this time consoling me with a hug as she says, "I promise you Matt."

"Good," I sigh and we stand holding each other for a while until Gabby mentions something about making breakfast.

When Gabby got to the station later that morning and became overwhelmed with hugs, kisses, cheers and jokes, she seemed to have finally sorted out her head and settled back into her normal routine. I genuinely believed that this was us getting back on the straight and narrow with no more David to worry about.

_And finally, maybe now Gabby and I could finally start_ _the relationship that we'd both been waiting for._

* * *

Later that day Gabby told me she was moving back into her apartment, before she could even explain herself I freaked thinking I'd done something wrong or something to upset her. She laughed, ruffling my hair to get my attention. Gabby said that if we were going to do this and we were, we were going to take it slow and steady and living together wasn't the right way to do that. I agreed with her as always, preferring for us to just have fun and be normal before we got too serious.

So in the last two months, Gabby and I have gone on dates as friends, spending more time together, having fun and getting to know each other more. We went to the movies, went out for dinner, bowling, went out for drinks alone and with the guys, we spent nights with each other watching films and eating pizza, or we made dinner together, went out for runs together, went for walks, she helped me with some paint work I had to do in the house and I helped fix the leaky pipe in her kitchen.

_"Hey Matt! Quit being so good!" Gabby groans, as I wan all three rounds of bowling. I take a sip of my beer, "One more game?" I smirk._

_She nods and grins, "And no cheating Lieutenant, I'm watching you," Gabby winks, going over to collect her bowling ball._

_Twenty minutes later as we leave the bowling alley, sharing a bag of fries, Gabby nudges me and grins smugly, "I beat you!"_

_I smile and nod, pinching a fry from her hand and she swats me away, "You did good, really good."_

_She watches me with squinted eyes, her brow creased and her eyebrows burrowed, I'm caught, "You let me win! Matthew Casey, get back in that bowling alley, I will beat you fair and square!"_

_"But that isn't possible," I joke, jogging away smugly with the bag of fries. She squeals and chases after me, "Hey you, get back here! You fry stealing, pitying thug!"_

_"Sorry, but these fries are too good!"_

* * *

_"Hey Matt?" Gabby asks as she leans against me as we watch Harry Potter and I murmur a 'yeah' in reply, "Why doesn't Dumbledore hide? Because he knows they're going to try to kill him?"_

_"He's already dying from a curse, when he dies doesn't matter to him," I answer and she looks up confused, "But Snape killed him? I thought he was his friend?"_

_"Snape had to kill Dumbledore to let the Elder wand answer to him, he never stopped being his friend."_

_"Like you and Severide never stopped being friends, even if you hated each other... Please tell me you've stopped all this silly rivalry now, Andy wouldn't have wanted it."_

_Apart of me thought that maybe she had set that one up to get confirmation on the fact that Severide and I had put the rivalry to bed and returned to our previous best friend relationship. Knowing Gabby, she probably did._

_I smile, pulling her close into a hug, "I know Gab, I know, we're good now."_

_"Well that's good, because for a moment Shay and I thought Boden was gonna put you two in the ring to fight it out."_

_"Nah," I chuckle, "Kelly would have had his ass kicked otherwise," I wink, joking. _

_She lets out a 'Pfft' sound, "You wish Casey."_

_I laugh again moving over to the TV to change the film, "So how about another Harry Potter?"_

* * *

_"Matt you missed a spot...Matt?" Gabby groans as I purposely ignore the big mud stain on her car window, just to annoy her. She's scrubbing one of the tyres as I wash down the hood and window, well half the window. _

_"Matt, you see that massive mud spot on the window that your neglecting, wash it please?" She orders, throwing her sponge at my head, sliding down my back and soaking through my t-shirt._

_"Hey! That wasn't very nice," I moan, poking out my tongue at her, Gabby smirks looking pleased with herself, "Well, will you wash it now?"_

_I hold up the hose, aiming it at her grinning, "Nope, I think you need a wash instead."_

_I squirt the water over her before she had a chance to protest and as the cold water collides with her skin, she yelps and squeals, "Hey, hey! Quits!"_

_I turn off the water, chuckling at her now drenched form. Her clothes and hair stick to her like glue. _

_She raises one eyebrow at me, "Now will you wash that mud off?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Please?" Gabby begs, throwing her arms around me with puppy dog eyes._

_"Okay, but you owe me dinner now Miss Gabriela..."_

_"How about my macaroni and cheese?" She grins, knowing I'm a sucker for her cooking._

_"Sounds like a deal."_

* * *

We were having fun, being friends and solidifying our relationship before we took that big step.

I wanted to, I really do, but I was scared. Scared of messing things up with her, scared of not being enough, scared of her regretting me, scared of this overwhelming, powerful feeling that I knew I would feel for the rest of my life for Gabby, scared of this crazy love.

But I don't think that will stop me, stop me utterly loving her for the rest of our lives. I would hold her, console her, hug her, kiss her, make love to her, listen to her and understand, make her feel that she is the most beautiful woman on this earth, give her everything she ever wanted, always be there whether she wanted me or not, make her feel special, tell her I love her over and over, give her the best memories, give her children, make her smile, laugh and cry, make mistakes and spend the rest of my life making them up to her, spend everyday like it was our last, help her, be her friend, cherish her, be the man she wanted and needed, be enough for her.

I would.

I swear I would.

"Come on Matt, tell me where we're going! The suspense is killing me!" Gabby complains an excited smile on her lips, she sits beside me in my pickup blindfolded because I didn't want her to know where we were going.

I chuckle as I park up the truck, "We're here!" She goes to pull off her blindfold but put my hands over hers to stop her, "No you don't, give me five minutes and then I swear you can take it off."

She sighs frustratingly with a quirky smile, "I'm timing you Matt."

I run to set things up, being back within my five-minute deadline, "Well, that was quick," she quips with a smirk and by the way my body tenses she knows I get her hidden meaning. I help her out of the car with a gulp, guiding her forward with small instructions.

"So Matt, what's this all about?" Gabby asks, gripping my hand tightly as she walks blind, her feet taking cautious steps.

I smirk, taking my opportunity, "You'll just have to wait and see," I whisper into her ear from behind, pulling her body ever so close with mine, she shivers and her breath catches.

_Tonight I would be her man._

* * *

**(GABBY POV)**

Matt pulls my body flush with his, my back to his chest, whispering huskily in my ear, "You'll just have to wait and see," and my breath catches and my body involuntarily shivers.

He pulls at my hand gently with one arm wrapped around my waist, guiding me towards whatever Matt had set up. The ground underneath my feet is not solid like concrete, its softer and malleable and I realise I'm walking over earth. We start walking uphill a little and I almost fall over my feet at the sudden incline.

"Crap, sorry Gabby," Matt apologises, before saying 'here we are' and pulling off my blindfold, his fingertips tickling my face.

I gasp in surprise and adoration. On the top of a small hill on the outskirts of Chicago in the countryside under the clear black night filled with millions of stars, Matt had set up a small picnic for us to share. Placed delicately on a stereotypical red and white checkered blanket, was wine and wine glasses and some small plates of my favourite food.

"Oh my god, this is, whoa. Did you do all this for me?" I ask and Matt ducks his head in embarrassment mumbling, "With a little help from Shay...yeah."

_So that's why she was acting all weird earlier._

I throw my arms around him, thanking him for this wonderful gesture, "Thank you Matt, this is the loveliest thing someone's ever done for me."

He smiles biting at his lip and running his hand through his messy blonde hair nervously, "Come and sit down," he says, pulling me towards this lovely picnic.

We sit under the glowing stars sipping at some wine and I'm shuddering in temptation as Matt's fingers run back and forth my leg.

"This is great," I whisper, as to not disturb this peaceful setting between us, "It's my pleasure," he whispers back, his blue eyes twinkling under the moonlight. The blue orbs lock with mine and I can only push myself closer to him and further into his arms.

"Gabby, I have to tell you something..." he says strongly, his large hand taking hold of mine and I melt.

_Is this it?_

I can only nod because my lips are suddenly to shocked to move, my whole body was frozen as we lay side by side, propped up by one elbow. The soft breeze tickles my skin, but his fingers and his touch make nervous goosebumps appear on my skin.

His hand reaches up to stroke my jaw and my eyes close slowly at his touch, leaning closer to his calloused hand.

"So so beautiful," Matt mumbles his voice gravelly and my eyes snap open in surprise. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_

He chuckles softly and he's so close to me that I feel the vibrations in his chest at his laughter, "Don't look so shocked..."

My cheeks flush bright red, the heat spreading throughout my whole body. I'm still unable to make a sound as he has me totally captivated with him.

Chest to chest, eye to eye, we are tangled within each other and neither of us wanted to let go.

"Gabby, I'm in love with you."

The words only take a second to register before I press my lips against his soft plump ones. We move in sync, together, as one. It was right, perfect; this was where we belonged. It was crazy, this ignition of our lips; passionate, wild, soft, gentle, loving, mind-blowing, body melting, hot, romantic, loving.

Love.

His hand snakes its way to the back of my neck, making my skin erupt with flames and he only pulls me closer, our lips pressed hard against each other. I tug at his shirt, pulling his chest nearer to mine and I moan softly as he lights my whole body on fire. Our lips move together and just as he did before, he runs his tongue over my lips silently asking for access. I open my mouth and our tongues collide in a fit of desirous love.

Matt's fingers tousled at the bottom of my shirt before he lifts up the material and his hand runs over my tensed stomach, teasing the skin. I only moan more and his lips chuckle against mine as he takes to kissing down my jaw, to my neck, down the sensitive area of my collar-bone and my shoulder, leaving wet, sloppy openmouthed kisses all over my skin.

My hands clench as they grip his arms, his tight and strong biceps that flex and contract with every movement. He climbs on top of me, his knees either side of my hips as his lips return to mine, caressing them softly yet dominantly. I run my hands down the hard planes of Matt's stomach, before underneath his shirt and my fingers play with small hairs at the bottom of his stomach.

When I feel like I'm about to combust into flames of passion, lust and love, Matt's lips leave mine but stay just a centimetre away as we both pant and draw in deep and heavy breaths. My hands clasp around his back, keeping him close because I was scared he was going to disappear.

"I love you too, really, more than you'll ever know."

He smiles, taking my hand and pressing it against his thumping chest, _his heart,_ "No, I do."

I laugh and laugh at how crazy this was. We were finally doing it, finally giving in to those wants and needs. Finally letting ourselves being truly in love and happy.

His fingers trace my jaw line and his eyes are content as his breathing slows, "I'll be your man forever," he whispers huskily under his breath, but it was if he was screaming the words at me. Matt was beating down my fears. I knew he probably saw the fear in my eyes that he'd disappear, _I was an open book to him._ He gazed at me lovingly as if I was the most precious thing in the entire world to him and my body relaxed when I saw this look in his eyes.

My eyes sting with happy tears, "Nothing else will suffice," I mumble and suddenly Matt's on his feet, throwing all the picnic things into a bag, scooping me up into his arms and jogging back to his pickup.

There were three things that I saw in his luscious blue eyes that trapped my breath deep within my throat...

_Love, lust, desire._


End file.
